The Love Triangles
by bunnylov3r22
Summary: Sequel to 'Love Comes Randomly', the group is trying to enjoy their summer together before they become 3rd years at their school, but a few certain boys arent ready to give up on the Rowdy's girls just yet... MiyakoxBoomer, MomokoxBrick, ButchxKaoru
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! :) Welcome back to my sequel! :D:D Everyone that reviewed wanted one so here it is! Sorry for the long wait but i had a lot to think about on my ****stories!**_

_**I want to give a many thanks to all my reviewers for Love Comes Randomly, which got to 300! THANKS! Please enjoy this ^_^!  
**_

* * *

_**No one 's P.O.V**_

"EHHHH?!" The girls screeched at the Professor. Professor sweat dropped. Ken laughed. Just as he thought, they were surprised about this.

"You really mean it Professor?!" Momoko chirped clapping her hands together with stars for eyes.

"Yes girls, we are going to the beach house" Professor repeated laughing. (A/N: Its summer break ;D)

"AHH SURFING! HELL YES!" Kaoru yelled pumping a fist in the air. Miyako smiled to herself.

'This should take our mind off things'

"Hey girls" The boys said walking in the lab. They stopped abruptly when they saw Kaoru and Momoko talking and smiling together. They usually disagree a lot, so what are they talking about?

"Whats going on?" Mitsu smiled going to Momoko. (A/N: Remember their secret identies XD Mitsu=Brick, Hiroshi=Boomer, Katsu=Butch) Momoko spun aroundt o her boyfriend with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Professor is taking us to the beach house Mitsu-kun!" Momoko said smiling.

"EH! Really?!" Katsu said smiling like a maniac. "SURFING!" Kaoru laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Just what i said" She said smiling. He looks at her with his own special gleam.

"Hmm because we are meant for each other that we think the same things eh?" He said rubbing up against her. She blushes and starts to pout. He laughs.

"Anyways what time are we leaving? I want to go soon" Hiroshi smiled grabbing Miyako's hand. He knows something is wrong with her. Something was wrong with all the girls. Mitsu looked at Hiroshi who looked katsu. Yeah..they all knew something was wrong.

_*FLASHBACK* (last week of school)_

_"Miyako are you worried about the last exams?" Hiroshi asked his girlfriend who was spacing out._

_"uh.. oh no im not" She smiled taking a breath. _

_"Then is something wrong?" He asked trying to figure out what is different. "cause you know u can tell me"_

_"Oh no nothings wrong" She said but her eyes said something different._

_"Hey Miyako, did you do the english study guide?" Momoko asks her. Miyako looks behind her._

_"No but Kaoru did." She smiled again. _

_"You girls didnt do it?!" Kaoru frowned. "Whats messed up about this?!" Mitsu laughs._

_"It's unlikely that u did it and they didnt" He says and Kaoru glares at him._

_"I just had alot on my mind so i forgot" Momoko and Miyako said at the same time. They stared at them._

_"What is on your mind?" Katsu asked but seemed uninterested._

_"Nothing really. just summer" Momoko said. 'Not really, i just cant tell Mitsu-kun about Sakumoto's notes, i wish he would stop sending them to me!' Miyako stared at Momoko, she has also been staring out in space lately. _

_'Why cant i just forget about Takaaki/Sakumoto and i wish he just wanted to be friends' (A/N: Both girls thought at the same time..XD)_

_*FLASHBACK ENDS* _

**_Mitsu's P.O.V_ **

"To answer you question Hiroshi we are leaving tomorrow at 11" Professor said smiling. "Which reminds me i need to go buy Ken and me and bathing suit"

"Hey guys we need some too" I said looking to my 'cousins'. (A/N: idk if u remember that in secret identities they are 'cousins') They nodded.

"Girls we should get new ones, i mean we cant fit in our old ones" Momoko said still smiling.

"Ah yes, mine doesnt fit anymore" Miyako sweat dropped. Kaoru nodded still trying to pry Katsu off of her.

"Then it settled we are going to buy bathing suits!" I said grabbing Momoko's hand. "Lets go"

"YEAH!" Hiroshi said smiling and grabbing Miyako's hand. We headed for the door.

"Cant wait for this" Katsu smirked dragging Kaoru along.

"umm you guys wait" Professor sweat dropped. "You also need to get parent's permission to go with me."

"Dont worry Professor we will" Miyako smiled. We walked out and i turned to them.

"Maybe its a better idea to go ask then go buy bathing suits?" I asked smiling.

"Your right!" Momoko giggled. Kaoru groaned.

"I dont wanna be stuck alone with this gu-" Katsu cut her off and kissed her. She blushed.

"Anyways lets go!" Katsu smirked dragging her away as she looked to us for help.

"ah..." Miyako sweat dropped. "Poor Kaoru-san" Momoko nodded.

"Shall we go?" I asked her. She looks up to me and smiles.

"Yea, see you Miyako"

"Bye Momoko and Mitsu!" Hiroshi and Miyako said smiling and waving. We walked off.

"So i havent seen your mom in forever it seems." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Dont worry she loves you" Momoko laughed. I smiled.

"Yeah..well.."

"I'm just glad to leave away from Sakumoto and go to the beach!" She said grabbing onto my arm. I sighed.

"You and me both, i feel like bashing that guys head in" I said smirking. She looks at me. "Cause you mine"

"Eh...haha" She blushes. "What would you like me to cook you for lunch?" I stared at her.

"Eh.. lunch?" I said looking up. "Uhmmm how about spanish rice?" Her face brightens.

"Havent had that in awhile!" She giggles. Im glad she is in such a good mood. I smiled.

"Momoko!" Suddenly Momoko is knocked down by Kuriko. Shoulda seen that coming..

"AH!" I said reaching out for Momoko and she just laughs. I helped her up. I sweat dropped.

"Hello Kuriko!" She slightly annoyed but hugs her.

"Come on in!" Kuriko practically yells grabbing us and running off into their house.

"Welcome back Momoko!" Momoko's Mom says grabbing her into a hug.

"Hello Mom.." Momoko smiles sadly. "Umm i wanted to ask you something."

"Hey" I smiled at them. They smiled back.

"Havent seen you in awhile" Her mom laughed. "What did u want to ask dear?"

"Professor is taking us to his beach house tomorrow for the summer" Momoko smiled. "May i go?"

"Your leaving for the summer?" Kuriko pouted. Momoko glanced at her with annoyance.

"Hmm and i presume Miyako, Kaoru and their boyfriends are going right? So Mitsu is going with you?" Her mom said glancing at me. I nodded.

"Yea mom" Momoko sweat dropped. "Can i please? I promise to call!"

"If u call me than yes u can go" Her mom smiles. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow at 11" I answered for her. Momoko gives my hand a squeeze. I know how she is about asking her mom about things. Her mom looks at me and nods. She stares at Momoko.

"Well its okay to go, you should pack." Her mom said and Momoko let go of my hand to go runs back outside again and it was just me and her mom.

"So"

"Mitsu, may i ask a favor?" She asks me sitting down looking a bit depressed. I remembered waht Momoko told me. 'When dad died...she became so depressed' 'but our relationship is distant now' I looked down.

"Yes, sure" I said sitting across from her.

"Momoko doesnt know it...but i feel like i hardly know her anymore. I do love her though. I just want you to take good care of her when i couldnt. Okay?" She says looking down covering her eyes. I stared at her.

"Yes, i will always take good care of her" I said meaning it. "She means a lot to me and to her friends, heck even to my cousins. We all stick together"

"..." She looks up in surprise at me. A single tear was going down her cheek. "Thank...thank you so much"

"Okay i got everything!" Momoko said coming down the stairs and next to me. "Lets go to the store now"

"bye...M-momoko" Her mom said looking away. Momoko stared at her.

"Bye Mom" I smiled at her mother again and grabbed Momoko's hand. We started out the door and said our goodbyes to Kuriko.

"Hey Momoko-chan, want me to carry your bag?" I asked and she looks at me.

"Oh thanks" She smiles. "They atmosphere of that house is so werid to me..."

"Your relationship will get better! Its not even that bad..." I said grabbing her bag and slinging it over my shoulder. Momoko looks down with a distant look in her eyes.

"Momoko...whats wrong?" I ask frowning and she her eyes jolts.

"Oh sorry, its nothing!" She smiles. I look at her confused. She has been this way every since our run in with Sakumoto that day.. (A/N: Last chapie of love comes randomly)

"Oh i didnt notice how close the store was to your house" i sweat dropped when we seen the mall. Momoko laughs and pulls me in.

"Lets get to shopping!"

* * *

_**This was just the reds first but i wanted you to see the beginning plot for the story! If u have any questions message me! ^_^**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews please :D:D**_

_**~Bunnylov3r16~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello guys! ^.^ Nice to finally post another chapie :D:D I have recently been having some issues so i hope you all can forgive me ;)**_

_**Butch: haha! Just put me and Kaoru next! ;D**_

_**...**_

_**Buttercup: awww please? **_

_**Bubbles: hehe me and Boomer are also wanting our time too Miku-chan :D:D**_

_**Fine you guys, hehe your next anyways! :)**_

_**Butch&Boomer: AH?! YAY ARIGATO MIKU-CHAN!=D**_

_**Brick: well looks like they are rowdied up enough T_T"**_

_**Blossom: OI! (hey) Miku-chan doesnt own any PPGZ characters only the plot! ^.^**_

_**Happy Reading you guys! =3**_

* * *

_**Hiroshi's P.O.V (Boomer)**_

Me and Miyako-chan watched Momoko and Mitsu leave and then looked at each other. Then suddenly my stomach starting to hurt.

"Ehh..." I sweat dropped as Miyako-chan stared at smiled and sweat dropped.

"A-ano (um..) Hiroshi-kun daijyobu?(are you alright?)" She said resting her hand on my shoulder. I suddenly became aware that i shouldnt make her worry. _**(A/N: hehe sorry, japanese language is so cool to me and i have to use it! :D:D ill provide translations tho so never fear *V*)**_

"ehehehe I'm just getting a little nervous ,gomen" I said grabbing her hand with a smile. "Shall we go?" She stared at me and then smiled.

"Yes!" She cheered leading the way. I looked up to the sky. Me and Miyako-chan are a couple, but why do I feel she is keeping something from me? Should I ask her? But...maybe...well maybe its worth a try.

"A-ano...(um..)" I started but then didnt know what to say next. She didnt stop walking but turned her head to me.

"Something bothering you Hiroshi-kun?" Miyako said staring at me. I started turning red.

"U-uh...i just wanted to say...if something is b-bothering you, you know you can tell me right?" I said and she kept staring. She seemed to be lost in space for a moment and then blushed a little.

"U-u-uh...n-nothing is b-bothering me, silly" She stuttered rubbing the back of her head. I sweat dropped. "U-um.. so lets head out" She turned around and began leading me again. Why do I not feel convinced?

"OIII! MIYAKO-CHAN!" We both stopped and Miyako-chan started waving. EH?! WHEN DID WE GET HERE?! Her grandmother was smiling at us and waving from the balcony of her bedroom.

"OBAASAN! (grandmother!)" Miyako-chan smiled brightly and began running inside the house. I smiled and ran after her. As long as everyone is happy, then I'm happy. We took off our shoes and she ran and hugged her grandma.

"Im so happy to see you again Miyako-chan" She said while they were happily hugging. She looked up and noticed me. "And you brought Hiroshi-san." She smiled when i waved. Instead she hugged me too. I blushed and miyako-chan giggled.

"I see you have been taking care of my granddaughter. Im grateful, arigato! (thanks)" She smiled and i blushed even more.

"N-no problem really..." I laughed nervousily. "So um..." Miyako-chan smiled and grabbed her grandma's arm.

"Obaasan, the gang and i are going on a trip with the Professor desu!" She said cheerfully.

"gang?" I questioned looking at her with a sweat drop. She giggled.

"Momoko-chan and Mitsu-kun are always saying it now" She said looking at me with sparkling eyes. I turned away. Why are you so cute?! "Eh?"

"You guys sure are cute together" Her grandma said laughing at us and we sweat dropped. "anyways if its with the 'gang' then im sure okay with it!" Our eyes lit upa t the same time with the same big excited smiled. She sweat dropped.

"ARIGATO OBAASAN!" She said happily hugging her again. I bowed.

"YES YES ARIGATO!" I said happily. She smiled.

"This last for the whole summer?" She asked. Miyako nodded excitedly. "Alright, i want you to call sometimes, im going to be with some friends at a garden club"

"Ahhhh okay Obaasan, im going to go pack!" She said pumping her hand in the air and running off to her bedroom. Her grandma stared at me and i suddenly felt nervous again.

"A-ano..." I said sitting down in an attempt to calm down.

"Miyako-chan has worried me lately, she seemed happy on the inside but lost on the inside" Her grandma told me. My eyes widened. So not only can the others see it but her Grandma can too? So there is something secretly wrong. I will have to get it out of her!

"O-oh...i felt something was wrong but i will cheer her up! Dont worry!" I smiled giving a thumbs up. Her grandma smiled.

"Yes...I'm sure of it!" She cheered standing up. Miyako can rushing down.

"We leave tomorrow Obaasan, but me and Hiroshi-kun are going bathing suit shopping!" Miyako said her eyes still sparkling. I smiled. But then a intense aura hit me. I looked at her Grandma to see her smirking at me in a evil way. I sweat dropped.

"Ah... so thats how it is eh?" She said bringing her hand to her chin and staring at me. I felt my flush all red.

"Eh?" Miyako said totally confused.

"AH?! N-NOT AT ALL!" I said shaking my head and waving my arms around like crazy. They both sweat dropped.

"A-ano... we should hurry before it gets dark, maybe we will see the others!" Miyako said smilng at me. She grabbed my arm and we started to leave. Ah...i should really stop falling for her Grandma's tricks!

"Bye, see you!" Her Grandma said waving us goodbye.

"Bye see you later desu!" We said smiling and running off to the store.

* * *

_**Katu's P.O.V (Butch)**_

"HEY KATSU STOP DRAGGING ME!" She said playfully punching my arm. We laughed and i let her go.

"Its so fun to tease you Kaoru-chan!" I laughed rubbing the back of my head. She glared.

"What?! It shouldnt be!" She said crossing her arms. I smirked at her.

"Ah..i wonder if your dad would really let you go?" I said when we started walking. She glanced at me.

"Ano...he shouldn't have a problem at all" She said sighing. "because my mother will let me go." I blinked.

"You already know this for sure?" I chuckled. She blushed and looked down.

"My mother is always disapointed that I'm the tomboy type..." She said her figure just glooming. I stared at her.

"Oi! Your mother still loves you the way u are anyway and so do i" I smirked. She stared at me with a tiny blush. "So dont make any sad faces or I'll kiss you" I stared at her with a evil face.

"EH? DONT SAY THAT!" She yelled at me while i just laughed. She sighed. "God you reall do just laugh at me" She giggled.

"Yup, cause your just so kawaii (cute) Kaoru-chan" I said and then she hit me on the top of the head.

"Oi.. I'm not cute!" She yelled blushing. I rubbed my head.

"Sureee" I said rolling me eyes. She laughed.

"OI ONEESAN! (Hey big sister!)" Sho said running out of the house. Uhhh when did we finally arrive? (Really guys? You need to pay attention! ^.^")

"Sho!" Kaoru smiled and then they wrestled. I sweat dropped with a smile. She really is different.

"Yo" Dai said coming behind me. I smirked.

"Hey" I returned and then blocked the sudden punch.

"Man you have fast reflexes!" He said laughing and i laughed with him.

"OI! You guys you cant fight out-" Their mom said yelling and then she stopped noticing me and Kaoru. "KAORU-CHAN!" Hearts floated all around and i sweat dropped once again.

"AH! MAMA!" Kaoru said blushing as she was hugged.

"Welcome home!" She smiled. "Hello Katsu-san, nice to see you" I bowed to respect her.

"Likewise" I smiled and she had hearts again.

"Oh Kaoru-chan you have such a nice looking and caring boyfriend!" She said. I sweat dropped.

"Heh thats what u think" Kaoru muttered smirking at me.

"Ahh Kaoru-chan dont be mean" I said returning the smirk. Suddenly her dad came out and stared at what was going on.

"Oh your back..." He said directing to me. We sweat dropped.

"Dad..." Kaoru said laughing nervousily. "May i go with everyone on a vacation trip to professor's summer house?"

"Awww how nice!" Her mom said. "With everyone too!"

"Aww lucky sis!" Sho said laughing at Dai's shocked expression.

"GONE?!" He yelled. "YOR ALWAYS GONE!"

"BAKA! SO ARE YOU!" Kaoru yelled at him with an angry symbol. "Anyways..."

"When you say everyone?" Her dad said looking at me.

"Just the Professor, Ken, my cousins, and hte girls sir" I said smiling. "We want to go have fun"

"Katsu..." Kaoru whispered looking at me with a warn. Suddenly her dad was yelling.

"AHH MY KAORU IS GOING FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER ON VACATION! EVEN SHE CAN HAVE FRIENDS AND A BOYFRIEND!" He yelled into the sky. Everyone sweat dropped iwth a shocked expression.

"EH?!"

"Mama! What did you do to him?!" Kaoru said in demanding shock. I...i cant believe this!

"N-nothing actually.." She said in shock.

"OKAY! YOU MAY GO, BUT PLANT O CALL US! NO FUNNY BUSINESS YOUNG MAN!" He said pointing to me. I blushed.

"H-hai! (yes) It will be fun, arigato!" I said bowing my head. Kaoru laughed.

"What a strange turn of events! OK! Im going to pack" She smiled pulling me with her. Thank god i dont wanna be left alone...

* * *

_**sorry you guys...gotta cut it off here so i can do what i need to! :)**_

_**Blossom: ANYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A HUG FROM THEIR FAV CHARATCER AND A COOKIE FROM ME! :D:D**_

_**Brick: *V* -starstruck- a cookie...from...BLOSSOM!**_

_**Eh...heheheeh anyways review and tell me what u think ^.^**_

_**Bubbles: Have a nice day desu :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HELLO GUYS! :D:D Hope you are ready for this chapie ;D If you have any ideas for me pls tell me, I MIGHT use them, if you tell me and I don't please don't get offended ^_^, Thanks to all my reviewers!**_

_**~Miku-chan/Rhythm~=D**_

* * *

_**Kaoru's P.O.V**_

"Ahahaha" I laughed at Katsu's face as he followed me into ym room. "Scared to be with my family, eh Katsu?"

"Right now...yes" He admitted and I sweat dropped. "Your father just had a random mood swing"

"I know...even he sometimes wants to be more girly, so I guess I'm off the hook!" I said slamming a couple of duffel bags on my bed. I started grabbing clothes from my dresser while Katsu looked around.

"Well all parents hope for something in their child I guess" He yawns stretching out onto my bed. "I wouldn't know.." I went and stuffed some of the clothes in a bag and stared at him.

"Gomenasai...(I'm sorry)" I said looking down. He looked at me and smiled.

"Aww Kaoru-chan I am changing you aren't I?" He said his smile turning into a smirk. I blushed and spun around.

"R-RETARD! Of course not!" I said almost stumbling to get back to my dresser. "You laugh and you'll die" He held his mouth.

"Im...im not laughing..." He said smiling.

"Ugh!" I said blushing red. I grabbed the other duffel bag and started stuffing more clothes. Then I went into my bathroom and grabbed my toiletries.

"Oi! You ready yet?" Katsu shouted from my room. I walked in hiding my blushing face and went back to my dresser.

"Yea...almost just need something else." I replied stuffing it in my bag. I grabbed both and zip them up. I looked up and into the mirror. My hair is getting longer...maybe its time for a new look.

"Hey" Katsu said hugging me from behind. "You look beautiful, no matter what okay?" My eyes widened and my blush grew x10

"W-what are you even...I was...i mean what was-"

"Your staring in the mirror..so I thought I would cheer you up about your looks...was i wrong?" He said staring at me and blinking. Whats with this innocent act?!

"W-whatever...uhh thanks" I said and he let me go with a triumph smile. He grabs my bags.

"Great then...let's go get bathing suits!" He said as i followed him down the stairs.

"WE'RE LEAVING! I PROMISE TO CALL!" I shouted to my family. Then me and Katsu took off towards the others.

_**Momoko's P.O.V**_

"AHH LOOK MITSU-KUN!" I said with heart eyes. Mitsu looked at the item I was pointing at and sweat dropped.

"Eh Momoko-chan you know we are here for bathing suits" He said laughing. He pulled me away from the beautiful candy selection and over to the clothes.

"I know we are all going to color code as usual" I say sweat dropping. Then I smiled as Mitsu-kun grabbed a couple of red bathsuits.

"Eh.. not the ones" He said putting them back. "Hey this is my first time shopping with you isn't it?" I giggled.

"Sure is!" I said smiling. "My first time shopping with a boy"

"OI! MITSU! MOMOKO!"

"Hey...wasnt that Katsu's voice?" I said turning my body to the left. Katsu was running with two bags in his hands and Kaoru boredly walking behind him.

"Hey you guys" Mitsu-kun said waving with a smile.

"We got the permission cleared, guessing you guys did too" Kaoru said. Suddenly she groaned. "I am gonna HATE this!"

"Aww Kaoru-chan, pick a nice green bikini" Katsu winked. Her face flushed all colors. What happened to them that made her so embarrassed?

"Well...Kaoru, when Miyako gets here we can go to the girls section!" I said clapping my hands together.

"Mitsu...what the hell is that" Katsu suppresses a laugh.

"Its something I wouldn't be caught dead in" He said his eye twitching. We laughed.

"HEY GUYS!" The blue's said running up to us.

"Hey what the hell is that?" Hiroshi said pointing at the swimming shorts. We laughed at Mitsu-kun's face.

"Hey Kaoru-chan, i seen this really cute bikini style that-"

"NO!" She screeched causing attention. Miyako blinked.

"You didn't let me finish..." She said sighing. "Its just your style! Or I think so"

"Fine...lets go look at it" She says shrugging. I jumped ni the air with a victory cry.

"YAY!" I said grabbing her and Miyako while running off. We found the section she was talking about.

"OMG!" I exclaimed. I grabbed the bikini I seen and hugged it. "This is the one! I'm gonna try it on!"

"I found one I liked!" Miyako smiled warmly. "Kaoru-chan how about this one?"

"It's not bad I guess.. lets go try them on" She smirked grabbing the swim suit from her. We raced to the changing rooms and started putting them on.

"Uhhh..." I blushed. I couldn't get the top to tie. "H-hey Miyako-chan can you get the next size up for me?"

"Huh? Why Momoko-chan?"

"M-my chest is too big for this one" I said while my face was on fire. Kaoru was laughing.

"I told you it would happen one day ha!" Kaoru laughed at me. I blushed more.

"Okay I finished" Miyako said giggling. "You can hand me the top ill exchange it. I covered my chest and gave her the top.

"A-arigato Miyako-chan" I said looking in the mirror.

"Hey im ready too" Kaoru said. "I guess its okay, Katsu will definitely like it."

"Eh your trying to impress him?" I said smirking a little.

"N-NO! He is a pervert so he will like it is what i was saying" She stuttered. 'Such a stubborn liar' I though snickering to myself.

"Here Momoko-chan!" Miyako said throwing the top over the door.

"Arigato!" I said changing into the top. I walked out and me and Miyako squealed.

"Super cute!" We said. Kaoru scoffed at us and looked in the mirror.

My swimsuit was light pink with pink outlining. there was a cute medium sized bow in the middle keeping it together instead of the back. The bottoms were light pink outlined in pink with a frilly skirt over it with a split on the right side. Secretly I'm so happy the other top didn't fit! This means im almost a high B!

Miyako's swimsuit was a light blue/aqua looking tank top tied behind the neck and it reached a little over her bottoms. It looked a little tight. She had matching blue bottoms. It especially looked cute matching her eyes and hair ribbons.

"Eh Miyako...that loosk tight" Kaoru said sweat dropping. "Isnt there a higher size?" Miyako's face flushed all kinds of colors.

"The...top is already...the highest size." She said embarrassed hiding her face. Me and Kaoru laughed. After all she is the natural blonde with the biggest accessories.

Kaoru's swimsuit was a lime green bikini top with star patterns. The stars were yellow of course but were a bit glittery outlined. Which i noticed her frowning at in the mirror. She didn't have bikini bottoms but a sporty type of shorts. It was matching green with a single yellow star on the right hip.

"OMG WE LOOK SO FREAKING CUTE!" I said posing and winking.

"Careful Momoko your going to give Mitsu a heart attack" We whirled around and started blushing. The boys had come to find us. Mitsu's face was blushing all the way across his nose bridge. Hiroshi was blushing madly and scratching his head with a smile. Katsu was smirking and checking Kaoru out.

"OMG THIS IS THE GIRLS DRESSING ROOM!" Kaoru said smacking all 3 boys.

"HEY!" Hiroshi and Mitsu complained.

"She is right...desu..." Miyako said clearly embarrassed. I was fidgeting with my hands.

Mitsu-kun's shorts went to his knees and it was orange red with flames coming from the bottom to the top. He looks so fucking sexy! Its...hot in here! HE IS SO HOT AND IM SO EMBARRASED!

"M-Momoko-chan?!" Miyako said as i leaned on her. "Are you okay?"

"Ehehehe yea...just ...yea just fine" I said while the boys stared at me.

Hirosh had blue swim shorts matching his eyes. The designs were as i expected, stripes in every direction and a big thunderbolt on the left side.

Katsu's was matching with his eyes too. Dark green but the green gets lighter as it goes down. A black skull was on the right side and it had swirly patterns.

"Are you sure your okay?" Mitsu said embarrassed.

"Y-yeah" I said no longer leaning on Miyako. "We should change and pay now..."

"Yes! Then we can go to the Professors together" Hiroshi said smiling at everyone.

"Y-yea..." Kaoru said glaring daggers at Katsu who in return smirked. Mitsu-kun grabbed the two and fled away. I've never seen him so embarrassed. I ran into the dressing room and quickly got changed, being the first one out.

"I am going on ahead" I said giggling. Kaoru sighed.

"Okay Momoko-chan, don't go to far" Miyako said in a motherly way. I smiled and turned around to enjoy the store. I went ahead and paid for my bathing suit and turned around.

"Momoko-chan!" I flinched at the sound of his voice and almost ran into someone trying to get away

"G-gomenasai!" I said clenching my bag and running. Something caught my arm.

"Wait Momoko-chan i wanted to talk to you!" Sakumoto said smiling. "Why did you run before?"

"Eh...uh...eto..." I said freaking out. "I am ..here...with the girls..and i thought i got lost..."

"Oh okay.. but why havent you been returning my notes? You know i hate it when you do that" He said and his grip painfully tightened. I started getting worried.

"W-well i was busy..-"

"Your going to the beach or something?" He said peering into my bag. I snatched my bag away from his eye sight.

"Its rude to look inside a girls bag!" I said trying to yank my arm free.

"Wait... if your going to the beach..that means the other girls are too" Sakumoto said in deep thought. Oh no.. which means he is going to tell Taka-chan and Mitch. I got to get away.

"Oi" Kaoru said grabbing his arm and pulling it off mine in a harsh way. "You bothering Momoko? She doesn't care to see you now, quit being a bother to everyone"

"Kaoru..." I said looking at her. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

"Oh..." Sakumoto said glancing at her in a slight mean way. "Well see you around Momoko" With that he left out of the store.

"Momoko are you okay?" Kaoru said and i suddenly hugged her.

"Whats with him he seems to be getting more violent despite the fact we erased his memory." I said. She hugged me back and then let go.

"Okay...we can talk about this later..lets find the boys" She said smiling. _Wow...Katsu really is changing her_! O.O "What?"

"G-gomen girls! The bathing suit was hard to take off!" Miyako said panting and then she giggled. "Did I miss something."

"We will tell you later Miyako" I said sighing. We hooked arms and went out of our way to find the boys.

"There you girls are!" Hiroshi said smiling brightly. "They are waiting outside for you"

"Okay we should hurry" I said smiling. He looks at me and notices my arm. Oh shit...oh god...oh lord.. We went outside to the other boys.

"You don't have to carry our bags desu" Miyako smiled at Hiroshi.

"No problem" Mitsu said still blushing a little at me. I smiled. I noticed Hiroshi staring at my arm and i put it behind my back and smiled.

'I hope he doesn't tell Mitsu-kun!'

* * *

_**This is all i have time for today cause i am going back and forth between this and my vampire sequel but i am not giving up so dont worry ^.^ THE STORY CONTINUES! XD**_

_**Oh and please tell me in your reviews, should i add Bunny and Blake to the 'gang'? :) Thanks for your input!**_

_**~bunnylov3r22/Miku-chan~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hai everyone! :D I hope that you are ready to read more x3**_

_**Bubbles: EEEEP! I just love whats going on so far! *V***_

_**Blossom: OMG WHYYY Miku-chan! You made, OF ALL BOYS, SAKUMOTO after ME!**_

_**Brick: *eyes twitching* Why cant people leave adorable couples alone?**_

_**Butch: Maybe they are too jealous! =3**_

_**Boomer: o: *cute smile* should i charm them away?**_

_**NO! DEFINITELY NOT! :I Its interesting to have love triangles!**_

_**Random guy: BUBBLES I LOVE YOU!**_

_**RRBZ: WTF**_

_**Buttercup: Who let this dude in?!**_

_**Boomer: *eye's twitching like Brick***_

_**Bubbles: U-uh...lets go to the story?**_

_**Uhhhh...yeah to the story O.O Oh but wait-**_

_**Blossom: I was about to yell at you for forgetting~:D**_

_**Sorry...due to all the messages i got..i've decided to add Bunny and Blake! ^.^ Not to mention me and my Blast-kun =3**_

* * *

_***Random* SHOUT OUT TO UNIDENTIFIED HERIONE! lol okay done =3 Enjoys the story!**_

_**Hiroshi/Boomer's P.O.V**_** (The Next Morning)**

The alarm clock buzzed off near my head. My eyes popped open quickly and i excitedly shut it off and ran to my brother's bed. **_(A/N: If you forgot...the boys all share the same room ^.^")_**

"MITSU! KATSU TODAY'S THE DAY!" I yelled in their faces. Mitsu pratically jumped and hit his head on the side of the wall. Suddenly i felt myself being pushed to the floor.

"you...IDIOT!" Katsu yelled hitting me with his pillow. Mr. Grumpy... I looked at te steam coming off my brothers and sweat dropped. Why are they always like this in the morning? Katsu suddenly fell through the floor.

"EH?!" Me and Mitsu said looking a the spot our brother was in with a shocked face. Did...he just?

"He fell through to the basement?!" I said freaking out and waving my arms up and down. Mitsu slapped me and groaned.

"You two are a handful ...seriously! He accidently got too mad and his special power activcated" He said still rubbing his face in annoyance.

"OHHHh You mean when he can become transparent?!" I screeched with wide eyes. "Now he is really gunna be grumpy."

"Yeah...but seriously why do you have to be so happy in the mornings?" He replied yawning. I stared at him with my oh so special innocnet cute smile. He sighs.

"Cant be helped...oh well..." He lies down on his bed. "IM NOT READY TO GET UP YET!"

"Hey Mitsu~kunnnnn i made some breakfast!" We heard Momoko's voice outside the room. I chuckled as i noticed Mitsu grabbing some clothes and running out the door. I started the search for some clothes for myself. _**(A/N: they do have their own dressers lol)**_

**"$*#%#*^#^#$^%#!" **Katsu screamed angrily. Poor guy...but i cant help but laugh. Oh yeah...back to clothes. Hmm i keep thinking about Miyako-chan's bathing suit...it fitted her body nicely...so cute and kinda sexy...

"HOLY CRAP I'M TURNING INTO A PERVERT!" I yelled frantically trying to get Miyako out of my head. I felt a nosebleed coming.

"What did you say in there?" Kaoru asked, i could pratically see her eyebrows raised in amusement.

"N-nothing!" I shouted shifting through clothes uncomfortably. I decided since we were heading to the beach house in an hour to just leave my white tank on even tho its kinda loose fitting. I grabbed some blue jeans and slipped them on with a chain belt.

"HURRY HIROSHI! BREAKFAST IS DONE!" Momoko yelled impatiently. I froze in place when the door slammed open and Katsu stepped inside.

"H-hey...Katsu-nii..." I sweat dropped with a smile. He glared my way and huffed.

"Stupid...power..making me go through the damn floor" He said grabbing blue jeans also and a tight black shirt. I sighed and walked out of the room.

"Hiroshi-kun" I opened my eyes only to have them pop out of my head. Miyako was there with a seriously cute smile on her face as if she were tempting me. She wore her bathing suit top and had white shorts on. Naturally i found the blue ribbons tied in her curly pigtails.

"M-m-m-m-m-miyakoooo" I said feeling the heat rise throughout my body to my face. She giggled slightly and hugged me.

"Are you okay? Do you not feel well?" She asked her face inches from mine. Now i just know she is teasing me. She raised her hand and put in on my forehead. "Well you dont feel feverish...whats wrong?"

Before i could answer Mitsu came out with Katus dressed and Katsu smirks. Oh no...i know that smirk its revenge!

"He is just ogling you like a pervert." Katsu said and suddenly a plate dropped.

"Eh...a pervert?" Kaoru said glaring at me. She was wearing her bathing suit shorts and green t-shirt. I sweat dropped what felt like a thousand times.

"N-no! its not true!" I shouted my face bright red. Ken came around the corner of the kitchen laughing.

"You guys should really not tease him so much!" He said and i looked dumbfounded. Momoko eagerly placed the plates down and chirped.

"Its done!" She blushed looking at Mitsu. He was wearing a checkered red shirt that was left open with a shirt underneath. Momoko was wearing a light pink button shirt that was a little unbuttoned and she had her bathing suit top on too. And she was wearing a white skirt.

"H-hiroshi-kun.." Miyako smiled grabbing my hand. "Lets eat!" All the nervousness was gone and i smiled liek the idiot i am.

"Okay." I said looking back at the table. Professor had come in and sat down by Ken who was beside Mitsu. Mitsu was beisde Momoko. I sat across of Momoko and Miyako was beside me. We all fixed our plates...all of us eager to go ahead and leave. I mean we already have everything packed. My eye's met with Momoko's and I saw a flash of fear in them. It must be because i saw that brusie on her arm. I have already told Mitsu last night tho...

***FLASHBACK /Last Night***

The girls all had decided to sleep on the couch matress. They were already asleep when we left to our rooms. Getting ready for bed we burshed our teeth. Thats when i told him.

"Hey Mitsu-nii?" I asked after spitting the water out of my mouth. He was still brushing his teeth while Katsu was brushing is hair.

"Hmm?"

"Have you noticed the bruise on Momoko-chan's arm?" I asked again while putting up my toothbrush. He paused and stared at me. Katsu also paused.

"You said she has a bruise?" Katsu asked putting the brush down. "Do you know how she got it?"

"When you guys asked me to get the girls they were with Momoko and i just noticed it" I answer putting my best thinking face on.

"Something happened then..." Mitsu said after cleaning. "Because it wasnt there when we...when we" We all blushed at the memory. "saw them in their bathing suits"

"OI!" Katsu said in surprise. "Now that i mention it! This rude bastard bumped shoulders with me when he left, and now i finally know who the bastard was!"

"Who?" Me and Mitsu asked simulatniously. I really do care about the girls and i wanna know who did this to my futrue sister in law!

"Who else? Sakumoto-baka!" Katsu said in disgust. "Ah.. i wish i would ahve realized sooner!" Mistu was grabbing his hands to remain calm. We went to move forward and comfort him but suddenly he had the angry smile and yelled:

"WAIT! !" He said trying to calm himself down. He has fire powers after all and we wouldnt want the lab to burn down.

"Dont worry Mitsu-nii" I said with a cheerful smile. "We can get him back later..." I added with a playful evil smirk. Katsu laughed and poured the cup of water on Mitsu. His eyes went from dark red to blood red again and he blinked.

"Oh...sorry" He said sheepishly. "I'll just have to kill the bastard, no?" He said with a smile. My eyes along with Katsu's grew.

"Uh..yea bro..whatever you want" Katsu laughed nervousily. i nodded frantically. After that we finally went to our bedroom to sleep.

***FLASHBACK ENDS* O.O Mitsu is alittle bit evil there...**

I shook my head and continued eating my pancakes. Miyako and Momoko were humming happily while eating and Kaoru and Katsu were basically shoving the bacon in their faces. T.T"

"Well...im stuffed" Professor said patting his belly. "I'll start loading everything in the van" Ken got up with him and left. Suddenly an awkward silence filled the air.

"Uh..." Kaoru and Katsu said hating the silence. Mitsu was staring at Momoko and she shifted uncomfortably. Miyako was avoding my gaze. Suddenly Katsu slammed his fork on the table.

"Okay so we know that Sakumoto gave you that bruise" He said out of hte blue. Me and Mitsu yelled at him.

"KATSU!" The girls looked up in shock. More in Miyako's eyes.

"Thats...thats what you didnt tell me?" Miyako said a little hurt from being left out. I ran my hand under the table and grabbed hers and rubbing circles on it with my thumb. That was my trick that always calmed her down.

"S-sorry" Momoko mumbled. "Its true...but i didnt want drama before the beach" Mitsu yawned again even though he tried to look mad.

"Thats right...so dont bring it up again" Kaoru said while calmly yanking on Katsu's ear.

"Youch!" He yelped. "Okay...i wont i promise...i love you?" She smirked and let his ear go.

"Silly..." She said laughing lightly. "Lets go?" We nodded and stood up. The girls began to grab their bags while we grabbed ours.

"Earllllyyyyy morning on the roaddd~" Professor sang and we raised our eyebrows at him. We shoved our stuff in the back and climbed in. This is how we sat:

Drivers seat: Professor duh!

Pasanger's seat: Ken and Peach

Middle row: Mitsu Me and Miyako

Back Row: Momoko Kaoru and Katsu

Mitsu looked extremely hurt that Momoko avoided him now that he knew. I felt sorry for him i mean the look is just there on his face. I tried to encourage him.

"Dont worry Mitsu-nii...when we get there just cheer her up with strawberry ice cream" I whispered smiling. It was her FAVORITE flavor of ice cream. Mitsu gave me a sad smile and turned to the window. i looked over when we started to go at Miyako. She was so cute, she must be thinking really hard about something becuase she is staring out in space.

"KATSU!" Kaoru whinned. I looked behind me and he was sneaking kisses on her neck, forehead, and cheek. She slapped his arm with a small grin. I looked back to Miyako and found her staring at the floor with a sad face.

"Miyako-chan?" I asked grabbing her hand. "Whats wrong?" She paused.

"I think...I...should tell you something when we get there" She says giving a smile that i could tell was fake. Was this what her Grandma meant? She has something to tell me? i can help but feel alarmed.

"Okay Miyako-chan" I smiled rubbing circles on her hand with my thumb again. She sighs with a smile and leans her head on my shoulder. I blushed. How cute she is...just dont think of anything perverted Boomer...maybe its my Boomer side that is thinking it?

"When we get to the house I have a surprise for you all~" The Professor said looking in the review mirror with a smile. Ken smiled too.

"Yea they are going to slip out though.." He sweat dropped. This caught everyone's attention.

"Why?" Mitsu asked his voice still sounding unusal. Professor sweat dropped and Ken fidgeted nervousily.

"There is only 4 bedrooms..one for me and Dad..the others for you couples..." Ken said still nervous. The van instantly exploded. I mean with words though O.O" (Stupid Boomer...hehe)

"WHAT!" We yelled our faces red.

"D-do w-we have to s-share the same b-bed?" Miyako asked her face a living tomato. i couldnt blame her. But i actually would like to sleep in the same bed as- AHHH NO BOOMER STOP THINKING!

"No" Professor said still nervous. "There are two twin beds in each room" The girls sighed in relief.

"But wait...you cant be serious! A room with him!" Kaoru shouted still blushing. Suddenly we were caught off guard.

"Yea are you kidding?! There is no telling what i might do to her!" Katsu yelled blushing. *Que awkward silence*

"..."

"..." Kaoru stared at him and he smirked.

"Sorry..." He said laughing. Momoko giggled a bit.

"Its okay...i doubt they would do anything to us girls" Momoko said reassuring them.

**I dont think so...i might just steal a kiss or too**

AHHH SHUT UP BRAIN! SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Well thats just rude!**

"Hiroshi?" Mistu asked when he noticed my face. (It probably looked like this T_T") I laughed nervously.

"Nothing" I said and even katsu looked at me weridly.

"Hiroshi-kun look!" Miyako said excitedly. She grabbed my arm and pulle dme closer. I blushed keeping my brain from saying anything perverted and looked out the window. There were a bunch of animals.

"Awww cute" I smiled. **Your arm is totally on her chest dude!** NO SHUT UP! I blushed deeply and closed my eyes. Im am NOT a pervert! I sighed with relief when she left go of my arm.

"Im so going to enjoy this vacation.." Momoko said trying to start a conversation awkwardly with Mitsu. He looked at her in surprise but then happiness swam in his eyes.

"yea me too" He said smiling at her. "ice cream when we get there?" I found that question a little awkward. She giggled and nodded. The car stopped abrutly and i felt Kaoru hit the back of my seat.

"Kaoru! You alright?!" Katsu asked pulling her close.

"You used that as an excuse to hold me you pervy moron!" She hissed at him. He smirked and the Professor laughed.

"Sorry bout that" He said turning the van off. They stepped out and miyako slide the door open. She stepped out followed by me.

"Wow its very bueatiful!" She said with starry eyes. I smiled taking in the house. It was milky white and brown with stairs leading to a porch. I grabbed Miyako's hand and we smiled at each other and started walking up the stairs. There was a glass door and we pushed through. We gasped in amazement.

"Oh my~" Momoko said starstruck as the others entered. Professor set our bags down and smirked proudly.

"You didnt think i was that poor did you?" He laughed as Ken came in. "Lets give them a tour!"

"Yes dad" Ken grinned. "This is the living room" We stared in amazement. The floor was wooden and the walls were white. It had a white carpet near the glass coffee table. There was a 100 inch TV mounted on the wall to the left with a big white couch and two smaller ones, one of thee right the other on the left. On the coffee table there was a Xbox 360.

"You got to be shitting me" Kaoru said with FOR ONCE heart eyes at the Xbox.

"Nope, this was mine and my wife's honeymoon place" Professor said smiling. "There are movies and video games on the shelves under the TV" My eyes glowed with determination.

"Oh and you see those windows and the glass door ahead?" Ken said poitning. Sure enough it led to a built in spa.

"KYAA!" Momoko and Miyako said squealing. Me and Mitsu literally had to drag them away. They showed us the kitchen and dinning room which even had a small chandilier. Then they showed us their room in case we needed them.

"Where is our rooms?" Katsu asked still in a little shock.

"And why is your and ken's name on the door?" Kaoru asked raising an eyebrow.

"We put all the names on the doors of who was staying in what room" Ken answered matter of factly. He threw their bags in there and we continues down the hall on the right. There was Mitsu and Momoko's name on a wooden white door.

"Our r-room?" Momoko said pushing through the door. It had brown walls and white carpet. Two beds...one had a red comforter the other a pink one. The couple entered the room and put their stuff down.

"Thanks Professor" Mitsu smiled at us. "And Ken" Ken nodded in happiness.

"Your welcome...now we are going to the beach after this so get ready" He said smiling. They closed the door and led us to the left side of the hall. There were too more doors both were brown. The next had Katsu and kaoru and the last door at the hall had mine and Miyako's name.

"There you guys go.." Ken said opening the door. It was the same as the Red's room only a dark green and light green comforter on two beds. We were led to our door and pushed through.

"Enjoy..and get ready soon" Ken said grinning. Professor left to their room and ken laughed at my expression. "Dont take advantage of Miyako-san now" He closed the door and we blushed.

"W-why must they say that?" She said setting herr stuff down on the light blue bed.

"Cause I'm easy to tease" I explained and she sweat dropped. "We should change now" Thank god there is a bathroom in all our bedrooms. I set my stuff down on my bed and went to the bathroom.

"Ill just wait for you" She smiled. "I already got my bottoms on under the white shorts" I nodded and closed the bathroom door. I wonder how much fun the beach will be? I slipped on my trunks and left my white tank top on. Oh yeah Miyako said she wanted to tell me something.

"Hey Miyako-chan what did yu wanna tell me-" I walked out and she was on her bed looking a the ground with tears in her eyes. "MIYAKO?"

"Im...so sorry" She sobbed and I grabbed her and pulled her to me frantically. "I didnt want to tell you...but i will"

"Shhh...if it causes you this much pain i dont wanna hear it" I said in a desperate attempt to calm her down. Her sob died down a bit and she sniffed.

"Im really sorry...i keep complicating your life" She said saddened. I thought i would explode.

"NONSENSE!" I blurted out. She looked at me and then giggled slightly. "Just..uh..not true" I blushed.

"Well...its about Taka-chan" She said looking away. Yup that did it. That sure did it. I started to not control myself.

"WHAT!" I boomed. "Did he do something to you?! Did he threaten you? GIVE YOU A BRUSIE? Did he try to touch you?!"

"Hiroshi-"

"If he did i swear to GOD i will put him in the hospital if not the grave-"

"BOOMER" She shouted and i finally stopped. She smiled. "Calm down...please"

"S-sorry...but if its..._that guy_ its nothing good" I said growling. "What is it?"

"He..." She paused and took a breath. "taka-chankissedmebutipushedaway!" I blinked.

"What?" I asked looking at her. She sighed.

"O-okay..uhh...Taka-chan...kissed..me" She said and imediately pushed her head under my neck. I felt the temperature in my bod yrise. The lights in the room, heck in the whole house, started flickering.

"NAAAANNNNI?!" I screamed into the air. She flinched.

"I...but i pushed away and he left...dont be mad at me im so sorry" She said looking hurt. I grabbed her face and planted the most loving kiss i could.

"Im not mad at you" I said when i broke away. "I made at that...that...TAKA-BAKA!" She froze and i noticed a werid smile on her face. "What?"

"he...hehahaha...ahahahaha" She laughed uncontrolably. "that...that is a funny name ahehehehehe" I laughed too and hugged her.

"I love you Miyako-chan...my blonde cutie~" I said and she blushed.

"Hi-hiroshi-kun...i love you too...my favorite person~" She responded and i blushed happily.

**BANG**

We froze in place as we got an awkward stare from Mitsu and Katsu. We blushed feriously.

"Uh...we thought...with you screaming something was wrong?" They sweat dropped.

"Your kinda late" I said narrowing my eyes. "But im okay now"

"Well sorrry we didnt bust down the door earlier" Mitsu said rolling his eyes.

"Its not like im waltsing in her butt naked for your sake" Katsu said sarcastily. "No offense"

"None taken" I said helping miyako up. She was blushing really badly. "Lets just go" We walked out hand in hand and Kaoru and Momoko joined us.

"Lets go kids!" Professor said grabbing a stack of towels and sun block. Ken by his side had Peach in his arms and they were chattering.

"Yeah lets hurry!" Momoko said happily. We all began walking out and onto the beach.

"How far is it?" I asked them. They kept walking.

"The local beach is like 4 miles" Peach said laughing. We sweat dropped. We will be getting excerise then...

* * *

We made it too the local beach and saw it swarmed with other people. It felt nice to be out with others for once. But me and my brother are going to be fighting off evilness which are the form of other boys... **Maybe if you made out with Miyako they would back off eh?** OH GREAT!

"Well this is where we seperate" Ken says waving bye. He ran off to the water with Peach.

"Can he even go in water?" Mitsu asked curiously. Professor handed our towels and sunblock.

"Yes..i was abe to come up with a soultion to make him water proof" He answered with a smile. "Thats everything you need so I'll be going over there to watch Ken" We nodded and he left leaving us alone.

"So Hiroshi..what was that yelling about anyways?" Kaoru asked narrowing her eyes at me. I looked at Miyako and she nodded hiding behind me alittle.

"Miyako-chan told me that Taka-baka kissed her" I said almost hissing it out. They stared in shock.

"OMG!" Momoko and Katsu yelled. Mitsu sighed.

"He seriously kissed you?" Mitsu asked and Miyako nodded embarrassed.

"More importanly...i like the name Taka-baka" Kaoru said and we high fived feeling very pleased. Miyako sweat dropped.

"Hey Mitsu-kun...come with me to the ice cre-"

"Damn...what hotties" A group of guys stared staring while walking back.

"I like that ass" One said staring at Momoko.

"I like that rack" One said staring at Miyako and Momoko. Mitsu without warning punched one of them in the face. Me and Katsu got the other one.

"Shut the fuck up! She's MINE" Katsu said towering over them. They mad a dash for it.

"Damn pervs" Kaoru said sighing. She hugged Katsu seeing how that only calmed him down.

"A-as..i was saying lets go get that ice cream?" Momoko asked Mitsu. He glared at the ground and nodded. She kissed his cheek and they left. I turned around to face Miyako and saw a group of guys staring at her. I pulled her to me and hissed.

**MINE!**

"H-hiroshi-kun?" Miyako asked in surprise at the sudden movement. The greens stared at me in surprise as well.

"What are you a snake now?" Kaoru asked in amusment. I glared. Those guys looked away a bit scared. Thats right...she is MINE! I am not sharing her with anyone.

**Now your getting in the mood of things!** SHUT UP!

"Lets go surfing?" Kaoru asked Katsu and he grinned. They ran off together leaving me with Miyako-chan.

"Miyako" I said and she jolted.

"Im here!" She squeaked and then blushed. I stared at her in surprise. "Sorry...i was day dreaming.."

"Oh..okay" I laughed. "What do you wanna do?" She thought for a cute moment.

"Build a sandcastle with me?" She asked innocently. Damn...dont...mind dont you dare. I smiled and nodded. We began walking to the edge when someone ran us over and we fell down.

"OH! OH! GOMENASAI! IM TOO HYPER! PLEASE DONT BE ANGRY!" A brown haired girl yelled. We blinked in surprise. She helped us up. "Sorry again! I got chased and i ate too much chocolate!" We sweat dropped.

"Its okay..but forgive me...your eyes...are they contacts?" Miyako asked with a smile. I noticed it too. The girl's eyes were purple. She grinned.

"Afraid these are my real eyeballs" She said amused. "My name is Usa!" What a unusual name..

"They are so pretty" Miyako beamed. "And im Miyako Gotokuji!"

"Im her boyfriend Hiroshi Minami!" I cheered. She giggled at us.

"Such a cute couple! Nice to meet you" She says. "But I'm looking for a girl with orange eyes..have you seen her?"

"Erh...no..." We said. Orange eyes? Well then again Brick's eyes are red.

"Oh okay..we got seperated a month ago and i havent found her since" Usa says with a sad smile. "Well! Gotta continue the search! bye!" She runs away.

"Aww i hope they reunite soon!" Miyako says to me grabbing my hand again. I smiled. Then we sat down and began making a sand castle.

"Now how should we make it look?-" Before i could put much thought into it i heard a scream.

"NO MITSU-KUN STOP!" Me and Miyako looked at each other and freaked out.

That was Momoko-chan's voice! Oh shit that means one thing!

SAKUMOTO IS HERE!

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPIE! IT IS LONGER THAN THE REST OF THEM! :D**

**Blossom: yeah you out did yourself Miku-chan**

**Bubbles: Good job! But why is Boomer getting that way?**

**Boomer: I'd like to know why too T_T**

**Its cause he is a boy (no offense) and SOMETIMES even innocent ones get that way no? ;D**

**Brick&Butch: LOL **

**Well goodnight guys im sleepy R&R**

**~Miku-channn=3**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry to keep you waiting guys! ;D_**

**_Boomer: BUNNY WAS IN THE LAST CHAPTER!_**

**_lol...yes she was =3_**

**_Brick: Those other boys are really pissing me off!_**

**_Butch: Im with you on that_**

**_Buttercup: You boys need to chill for real_**

**_Blossom&Bubbles: *giggles*_**

**_That rhymed XD Anyways to the story ;D_**

* * *

**Mitsu/Brick's P.O.V **

"NO MITSU-KUN STOP!" Momoko's voice bellowed out and reached me. I couldn't stop, it took all I had not to sling Sakumoto flying across the damned beach and into the water. I mean, I did have a strong grip on his throat at the moment.

"You stay the HELL away from my girl, she is MINE" I said growling. My eyes pierced through his, gleaming fear in his eyes.

"Your not married to her so-" I tightened my grip on his throat as if daring him to finish. I felt heat waves course through my body and pulsate into me palms. Suddenly I was ripped from Sakumoto and I glared at the person to stop me.

"Stop Mitsu! You'll be exposed" Hiroshi pleaded while shooting a glare at Sakumoto. I stared at my brother and relaxed a bit. People around the beach were glancing our way confused and some fearful. I heaved a sigh and relaxed more.

"Thanks Hiro" I said glancing at Momoko. She was talking to Miyako with a confused face. They both looked at me then with a pitiful stare. I gave her a weak smile.

"Bro...what did he do?" Hiroshi asked turning to me. "We haven't been here that long" I glanced at him and sighed.

"I lost my temper because he grabbed her, that filthy scoundrel _touched_ her" I said with venom. My breath came out in a hiss as we both glared at Sakumoto. He dusted himself off and just walked away.

"M-Mitsu-san..." Miyako said smiling best she could. "Are you okay now? Nothing is wrong?" I smiled slightly.

"Nope I'm fine now" I said rubbing the back of my neck. Momoko stood beside me and enveloped me with a hug. "Sorry, I'll try to control my anger more"

"It's okay, if it were a woman touching you I'd be pretty pissed" She said giggling. She looked into my eyes and I smiled. "Well the ice cream should be ready"

"Well Miyako-chan, do you want some ice cream while we are here?" Hiroshi asked running a hand through his hair with a tired sigh.

"Yes please" She smiled at us. They hooked arms and we walked to the ice cream parlor. Me and Momoko got strawberry sherbert, Hiroshi got blueberry, and Miyako got blue bubble gum flavor.

"Kaoru made us all a place over there" Momoko said pointing at a vacant spot with 6 towels laid down. I chuckled as we led the girls to our towels. A yellow and white umbrella covered the spot.

"Look at them!" Miyako said excitedly. "They are amazing!" Kaoru was hanging gliding across a wave and Katsu was beside her laying on his back and letting the current wave carry him. Takes skill to balance like that.

"I agree!" Momoko said licking her ice cream happily. I smiled. I looked around and was surprise to find a bunch of male hungry stares at Kaoru. I sweat dropped.

"I'm not going to survive this" Hiroshi muttered to me. The girls were to intent on watching Kaoru. I looked at him and chuckled.

"Endure the misery with me dear _cousin._.." I said with amusement. Hiroshi laughed and took a bite of his ice cream.

"KAWAII!" The girls cried out when Katsu did a flip off a wave. We watched as the green couple took each others hand and did a flip together earning a much deserved applause.

"So cool" Hiroshi said with starry eyes. I chuckled at his childishness. Kaoru and Katsu made it to the shore and they both came to us.

"AMAZING KAORU" The girls shrilled hugging her. Kaoru laughed nervously and put her board down. I high-fived with Katsu as he plopped down beside me.

"I-" Kaoru was interrupted by their belts flashing off. We all groaned. WE JUST GOT HERE DAMMIT!

Kaoru cursed under breath and the girls grabbed their belts.

"Girls!" Professor and the other two were running up. "Its bad!"

"What is it Professor?" I asked narrowing my eyes. Professor took a deep breath.

"There are two dark aura boys!" He said grabbing all our attention. "And they are going all over town!"

"Girls..." Momoko said clutching her belt. "Lets go check it out." I nodded

"And see what they want!" Katsu hollered. "I'm very pissed right now!"

"I'll hold your places here, so go!" Ken yelled at us. We nodded and started to running behind a shack. Once no one was in sight we transformed.

"HARD BRICK!"

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"FLASHING BOOMER!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"SMASHING BUTCH!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"PPGZ!" "RRBZ!"

We took off into the air together and flew back to the main part of town. Towards the local shops we seen the two boys, but their auras were just like mine and my brothers.

"HEY!" Blossom yelled as we landed on the ground a few feet from them. Pure shock set in when we seen them. The two boys had uniforms like ours and watches too!

"Who are you!" I demanded in confusion. Surprise was clear in their eyes. One boy had dark brown hair and darkish purple eyes. His face scared him. He didn't have emotion in his eyes or face, nothing. What kind of thing was he? The other boy looked at us with surprise but he had a gentle look in his darkish orange eyes. He had a lighter brown hair than the other boy. They had our uniforms but in purple and orange.

"My name is Blast, and this is my brother Blake" The orange eyed boy said smiling. "Who are you?" Blast had a cap like mine but it was orange and sideways, plus he had headphones around his neck.

"The Rowdyruff boys! Brick, Butch, and me Boomer." Boomer said smiling. Blake looked at Blast with a bit of shock.

"So your like us?" They asked curiously. We nodded.

"Hold the phone here" Buttercup interjected. "You two are more Rowdies? And what do you want here?"

"None of your business" Blake said unemotionally. Butch was ready to yell at the strange guy until a weird voice behind us caught everyone off guard.

"After all this time, you still come off cold don't you Blake?"

Blake's eyes widened in disbelief and then happiness reached his face. It's the first and only reaction I have seen from him yet. The girls gasped.

"Sorry about my counterpart, he comes off cold but he is a nice guy" The girl said winking at the girls.

"Who are you?" Blossom asked curiously. The girl had strange purple eyes that twinkled in happiness, he long brown hair was in a high ponytail and she had bangs liked Katsu, going over her right eye.

"_Bunny..._" Blake breathed out. With a sudden dash that blew us all away he was hugging her. Relief swamped through his eyes.

"Hello Blake!" She said happily. "I'm so glad you found me after all!" The two were still hugging.

"Someone please explain" Boomer said his face looking confused. Bunny giggled.

"I'm a Powerpuff too!" She says happy toned. "I'm Jumping Bunny!" The girls gasped again.

"And your Usa!" Bubbles said gasping again. Bunny looked at her in surprise.

"Miyako?" She asked with amusement. "How interesting!"

"You met her before?" I asked so confused. Blossom gave me the same look.

"Yes on the beach not to long ago!" Boomer boomed out in surprise. "Have you found that girl?"

"That girl?" Blast said suddenly beside me. I turned my head so fast.

"Blast!" Bunny gasped. "I didn't see you there!" He sweat drops.

"You haven't found Rhythm?" He frowned. Bunny gave him a sad smile and shook her head.

"Why don't we go to our beach house" Blossom sighed. "We need answers, people think that you guys are bad"

"Well...not really" Blake shrugged. He grabbed Bunny's hand. "Lead the way to this house then" We nodded and flew off going as fast as we could. They looked around in amusement.

Once we got there they gasped at the living room. Boomer smirked.

"I know...we got it all" He says chuckling. Blast gave him a smile.

"Okay lets sit" Bunny said sitting on Blake's lap. "My teammate, Musical Rhythm...is missing"

"Was she taken?" Butch asked pulling Buttercup on his lap. She gave little protest.

"No...we were separated." Bunny smiled. "We fought a monster that came dangerously close to her"

"Did you destroy it?" Blossom panicked. I grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Yes we did" She answered smiling still. "But i cant find her, I think she is in her other form"

"Oh yeah, since your Usa" Boomer began. "What is the girls real name" Bunny hesitated for a moment.

"Her name is Miku Tachibana" Blast said frowning. "She is my girlfriend" Blossom squealed.

"So you guys are together?!" She said excitedly. Her and Bunny giggled.

"Anyways...what about you guys?" Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"I'm Extensive Blast" Blast said politely glancing around. "Do you want to know our powers?" Blake shot him a dark look.

"BlasT" He said. "We can't just tell them everything"

"Blake" Blast shot back with a warning look. "Have you noticed these guys have our uniform and watches?" I looked at him impressed. So he noticed it too. Blake closed his mouth.

"We might actually be brothers!" Boomer said excitedly. I sighed trying to keep my smile at bay. They shot him a surprise look.

"Brothers..." Blake said and started grinning. "In that case...I'm Dark Blake"

"And your powers?" Butch asked and then wiggled his eyebrows. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" We laughed.

"I can project force fields or use them for attacking" Blake says with a smirk. My eyes bulged a bit. What a useful power!

"EEH?! LIKE IN FANTASTIC FOUR?! OR TEEN TITAINS?!" Blossom blurted out. When they stared at her she turned red. i chuckled.

"Kind of" Blake laughs. Blast looks in deep thought for a minute and then speaks.

"I have sound waves..." Blast said grinning. "I can cause some serious hearing pain" We looked at Bubbles.

"Just like my sonic scream..." She said smiling sadly. He paused and then shared the same smile.

"I have a frisbee" Bunny smirked evilly. The girls laughed. "And I have the ability to tell if someone is in danger"

"Wow really?!" I asked shocked. She nodded. Also a useful gift.

"Okay well this might take a while, we can start with the boys and ill make tea and snacks!" Blossom giggled. Bubbles and Blossom left the room and to the kitchen.

"Well Brick you can start" Buttercup smirked. I frowned.

"I have fire powers" I say smiling sheepishly. Their eyes grew wide. I smirked proudly. "And I can turn invisible"

"Though we have trouble with that" Butch muttered and I nodded.

"AMAZING!" Bunny giggled. "What about you two?!" They were enjoying this share fest.

"I have air powers and the ability to become transparent" Butch said smirking.

"Interesting" Blake smirked back at him challengingly.

"I have lightning powers...and I can harvest electricity and light from objects" Boomer said thinking hard.

"Kinetic Absorbtion" I reminded him smirking. He groans.

"So cool" Blast says impressed. We smirk at him proudly.

"Well I'll tell you our powers" Buttercup said crossing her arms. "I have a huge hammer and i am the strongest"

"Besides me" Butch flashed her a innocent grin. She growls.

"Whatever! I have no special abilities" Buttercup said glancing at Blake.

"Awww, and what about Bubbles and Blossom?!" Bunny asked excitedly. I chuckled.

"Blossom has a yoyo, her special ability is ice breath" I said. Buttercup twisted in Butch;s lap.

"Not to mention her bow can be a weapon, if it counts" Buttercup laughed.

"Don't diss the bow" Blossom said angrily. Her and Bubbles came in with candied snacks and sodas.

"Thanks love" I flashed her a charming smile. She flushed.

"Y-Your welcome" She said sitting beside me again. Blast studied us closely.

"My turn?" Bubbles asked Buttercup. She nodded. "I have a bubble wand! I can talk in any language and speak to animals!"

"AMAZING!" Bunny repeated with stars for eyes. Bubbles blushed.

"If your wondering...Rhythm has music powers and has a microphone staff thingy" Blast said chuckling.

"Really a singer?!" Blossom gushed. Bubbles giggled.

"Yup! And she has the power to take anyone's voice!" Bunny giggled. I raised an eyebrow. Their additions to our team would be useful.

"Oh yea! Blast do you have special abilities?" Butch asked curiously. Blast paused.

"Besides the sound waves, my ability is extensive sense, like hearing, touch, smell, sight...hench my name" He said smirking. "Extensive Blast"

"Awesome" Buttercup said staring at him. I could feel Butch's slight jealousy and I smirked at him.

"We can help you look for Miku!" Bubbles intervened. "Right guys?"

"Yeah, but where are you guys gonna stay" I asked wrapping my arm around Blossom.

"They can stay here, Bunny can stay in one of the girls room!" Boomer cheered happily. "Our new brothers can sleep here on the couches!

"Thanks" Blake said grinning. "This is so great, we have more brothers"

"Who knew, eh?" Blast smirked at us. I looked at Butch and Boomer who were smiling.

"What are your real names? Have you made any up?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"Do you guys also have some real names?" Blast asked. I nodded.

"I'm Mitsu Minami, those are Hiroshi and Katsu...we are technically cousins in the other form" I said and saw Boomer frown.

"In that case, I'll be Haru Minami" Blast grins. "Is that okay?" I laughed.

"That fast huh?" Buttercup laughed too. Blast blushes a bit.

"I will be Seiji Minami" Blake says looking around. "But me and Haru are brothers and your our cousins"

"Awww" Boomer pouted. "Lucky!" Bubbles looked ready to jump to the roof when her phone rings.

"You have your phone?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She blushes and rushes to the coffee table.

"Anyways I'm actually Kaoru" Buttercup sighs fanning herself with her hands. Butch smirks and takes a deep breath, my eyes shot up.

"BUTCH DONT!" He blows air over everyone and papers fly everywhere. He blushes a bit.

"Opps..." I sighed.

"He did it, I'm not cleaning it up!" Boomer said smirking. Buttercup blinked and took in what just happened.

"A fair warning...Butch...might of been nice" She growled. He sweat drops and begins to clean up the papers.

"WHAT!" Bubbles shrieked into the phone. Boomer stared at her. The other girls were there in a heartbeat, even Bunny.

"What is it Bubbles?" Bunny blinked. Bubbles paled a bit but smiled.

"U-uh okay Professor w-we are coming back s-soon" She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Bubbles...what did the Professor want?" Blossom asked curiously.

"Um...well" Bubbles hesitated looking at Boomer. Boomer groaned and gave a dark look.

"Your kidding right? Please tell me that bastard isn't there" Boomer pleaded. Bubbles avoided his gaze.

"What bastard?" Blake asked confused. I could tell by the Blue's eyes who it was.

"Takaaki...the wolf" I answered. "He is after Bubbles" Boomer gave a low growl.

"Really?" Blast asked in surprise. I nodded.

"Just as this bastard Sakumoto is after Blossom, and some ass hole named Mitch is after Buttercup" I said with venom. Buttercup shivered and Blossom ducked her head. Butch frowned.

"I see" Bunny said then gave a smirk. "Lets go reject him!" Bubbles looked at her surprised.

"W-what?" She asked. "I don't know how-"

"Don't worry just act normal and if he makes a move I'll cut off one finger at a time" Bunny smiled innocently. I thought I died just hearing that.

"Thats my girl. "Blake smiled. I sweat dropped. The girls stared at them in shock.

"W-who's side are you on?" I asked weakly with a faint smile.

"Yours...they are insane so don't mind them" Blast said smiling. I looked back at the purples.

Better said than done!

* * *

_**Boomer: LOLOLOLOL I LIKE BUNNY NOW!**_

_**Blake&Bubbles: NANI?!**_

_**Bunny: ahhahahaha take that! TAKA-BAKA!**_

_**I worry...sometimes I worry alot...anyways please read and review ;D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hope you guys are ready for a new chapie! Sure you are ;D Anyways you'll learn a bit more about Bunny and Blake in this chapter :D:D Trust me Bunny is going to make it interesting for you**_

_**Bunny: SURE AS HELL! *munches on lettuce***_

_**Enjoys ;D**_

* * *

_**Usa's P.O.V**_

After the dumb talk about this stupid Takaaki guy, they boys started cussing each other out because they forgot there is no room for us. It was kind of funny actually. Hiroshi was getting attacked for forgetting that they shared a room with the girls.

"Its okay guys" I said smirking. "Don't kill him jeez" The boys eventually calmed down and I looked around the living room. Nice beach house...though I have never seen one before.

"Sorry Usa-chan" Miyako apologized. "I wasn't thinking, but maybe you don't mind sleeping in here with the boys?" I stopped and playfully smirked at Seiji, my boyfriend. He gulped.

"Not at all" I said happily flashing my best smile. Kaoru grinned at me and I returned it. After all the talk was done Miyako gave me one of her bathing suits. It was a violet two piece. The top was plain but laced around the edges and the bottoms were matching. "Thanks Miyako"

"No problem Usa-chan" She replied tightened one of her curly pigtails in the mirror. She smiled at me and we returned to the group together.

"Ready to face hell?" Mitsu asked turning to me, Seiji, and Haru. _(A/N: Remember that Seiji-Blake, and Haru-Blast) _Seiji laughed while grabbing my hand.

"You mean are we ready to witness hell? The answer...yes we are used to it" Haru muttered under his breath. Momoko giggled and we made our way out. "If this is a beach house where is your beach?"

"The house itself was a fortune...but the beach that came with it is useless and very small" Katsu said glaring at the sun. Kaoru handed him her sunglasses which he took and put on. I laughed to myself. As we got closer to the beach I could practically see the fear evident in Miyako's eyes. Hiroshi was giving a frightening glare up ahead. I meant it when I said if this guy touches Miyako...I will gladly rip off one finger at a time...I'm insane, I swear I'll do it!

"Miyako-chan!" Takaaki calls out waving happily. Was this guy stupid? Did he have a death wish? Or maybe he is just being friendly. Before we left the group had filled us in on the battles they encountered and the memory loss shit. We got closer and I got a better look at the guy. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and teal eyes, he looked a bit weak to me and not very muscular, how could this guy be the red wolf?

"H-Hey Taka-chan" Miyako said giving a small smile. Takaaki was looking around at all of us with a smile and I glanced at the ground. I looked at Seiji who was smirking at him. Hiroshi seemed on edge and didn't release Miyako.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought my friends with me" Takaaki says smiling bigger. Out of the blue comes two more guys and the look on Momoko's and Kaoru's face told me, they were Sakumoto and Mitch.

"Hey it's been forever Kaoru!" Mitch said smiling. Sakumoto and Mitsu were having a glare down. Mitch studied me and the boys for a minute which made me smirk evilly to get attention off me. "Are you guys new in town"

"Something like that" Seiji said pulling me behind him a bit. I looked around at a few people staring and others admiring. I want to go swimming! So go away...boring, lady-beating ass wipes! So to take my anger out I am going to piss off these guys. Haru looked at me and his look said 'oh god...'

"Oh hey you there" I said glaring at Sakumoto. He looked at me a bit startled that I interrupted his glare down. "You're the lady-beater right?" Sakumoto blinked at me with anger behind his eyes. The others looked at me as if I were insane. Momoko stared at me in disbelief.

"Ummm Usa-" Sakumoto interrupts Momoko's words. He glares at me fiercely and Seiji tugs me next to him. Seiji gives him a frightening glare and Sakumoto takes a step back. Mitsu looks at me with a smile and I nod.

"I don't beat women" Sakumoto said raising his chin. He looked at me dead on when he said those words. Takaaki sweat dropped and put is hands up not wanting a fight to break out. I looked at Haru who looked at him and tried to suppress a smile.

"Listen Sakumoto isn't like that" Mitch said looking at me in surprise. I scoffed and looked at Momoko who was avoiding anybody's glances.

"Yeah...tell that to the bruise on Momoko's arm" I said angrily. Sakumoto looked at Momoko in surprise and at her arm. She tucks it behind her back and stands behind Mitsu.

"That wasn't from me-"

"Don't you dare lie you bastard" Mitsu said angrily. "I am not a forgiving type and god help me I might kill you one day" Sakumoto actually looks afraid for a minute but fails to try to cover it up. Seiji laughs next to me. Phase too of my anger the lady-beater plan.

"By the way...are you ugly just on your own? Or does it run in your family?" I say cocking my head at him. Everyone around me makes sounds of trying not to laugh. Seiji and Haru howl beside each other in laughter and Mitsu joins him. Katsu, Kaoru, and Hiroshi bite their tongues and lips to keep from laughing. Momoko and Miyako look at me in utter disbelief. Takaaki glances around nervously and Mitch almost laughs.

"Bitch!" Sakumoto yelled at me and Seiji glares at him again. I laugh at the so-called insult that I already know is true.

"Yeah and so is your mother" I retorted and Sakumoto looks like he has been slapped in the face. Kaoru laughs so hard and Katsu does everything he can to keep her from falling. Seiji looks at me proudly and then faces Sakumoto.

"Face facts, no one likes a man who handles a woman like shit" Seiji begins. "So why don't you take your pathetic ass and leave Momoko alone?" I laughed and people around giggled.

"You" Sakumoto said pointing at me with a bad snarl on his face. "I will not be embarrassed by this shit!" I sighed and rubbed my head. Sakumoto glares at Takaaki and Mitch and leaves.

"Finally" Mitsu said breathing deep. "Now we can breathe without smelling that piece of ass" We all laughed again and Miyako tried not too.

"Kaoru...are you..dating this guy?" Mitch asked looking Katsu up and down. Katsu smirks and pulls Kaoru to him.

"She sure is...so don't start anything" He says calmly while maintaining his smirk. Mitch looks surprised for a minute than looks down with a bit of sadness and loneliness gleaming in his eyes. Kaoru stared at him. I feel a little bit bad now...if he wasn't psychotic..but I'm psychotic so I shouldn't talk...unless it's about tacos or grapes...

"Oh..." Takaaki said staring blankly at Miyako and Hiroshi. Hiroshi smirks and Miyako ducks her head down. Finally now he knows!

"Yeah...so try not to kiss another guy's girlfriend" Hiroshi spits out with venom but Miyako calms him down. I turned away from the group and looked at Seiji.

"Seiji...I have to get used to that name" I said smiling. He looks down at me and smiles too. He moves the bangs out of my eye and tucks it behind my ear. I frown and try to cover it up again.

"Please" He begs. "I love your eyes...regardless...of that scar..." I looked away from him but his hand cups my chin and he kisses my nose, cheek and forehead while I giggled. Last year while me and Rhythm were fighting a robot invention by the very same Professor that created Blake and Blast, we were having trouble destroying it by ourselves. This robot he had upgraded, just when we were running out of energy Blake and Blast show up to our rescue. They were transformed and immediately Blake started throwing his projected force spears at the robot.

Blast on the other hand was helping us until we decided to help Blake. Once we got our strength back...

**_*FLASHBACK* A YEAR EARLIER _**

_"Blast!" Blake cried when one of the robots many rays hit him, blowing him back across the ground. I summoned my frisbee and jumped in the air. Swinging from a branch I swung into the air and launched my attack..._

_"TWIRLING THUNDER!" I cried swinging my frisbee into the head of the robot. It was blown a few feet away when Rhythm started singing to it. Bolts of electricity went throughout the robot signalling that it was working. Once down Blast uses his sound waves to blow up the robot. _

_"Finally!" Rhythm said landing in Blast's arms. We all eventually went towards it even though the smoke covered most of its body. Blake pulled me back suddenly and we looked around. It was still making some noise. We looked at Blast and he shrugged. Rhythm told us it was coming from the robot. I got Blake to let me go, much to his dismay and we went further in front of it. _

_"Blake?" I asked looking behind me. I paused when I didn't see anybody. Suddenly the robot was shooting more lasers and I back flipped and fell to the ground to dodge them. I could hear my teammate calling for us. The robot was trying to get up as far as I can see but was still malfunctioning. I ran through one of the clouds of smoke and startled Blake, only to have a purple surge of power hurl towards me. _

_I didn't escape in time and I barely dodged the blast. It slams right into my right eye and I scream and my arms fling up to try to ease the weird sensation in my eye. Blake screamed my name and ran towards me yelling how sorry he was...I knew he was sorry, very sorry...after being hospitalized the doctors told me I was lucky to be there so fast. They were able to save my eyesight but now...my right eye is smaller than the left and it has a permanent discoloration. That's why my bangs are long and covers it 24/7..._

_In the end the robot was destroyed but Blake was never the same again. He was cold to strangers or anybody HE didn't know well as if he didn't trust anyone else but Blast and Rhythm around me...he was always cautious and overprotective when it ever came to me. He almost goes insane when I get hurt..._

_I told him I forgave him...that it was a freak of nature and it happens sometimes but he never stops blaming himself...at least now a year later...he is able to relax a little bit more._

**_*Flashback ends*_**

"Usa?" Seiji asks pulling me in more. "Are you okay? Your staring off into space...your not the daydreaming type" I snapped out of it and then slowly smirked.

"Damn straight..." I said trying not to let anything about the memory bother me. He smiles sadly at me and traces under my eyebrow to under my eye. Exactly where the scar is. I cringe a bit and he pulls back angry at himself. I kiss his cheek and put my bangs back over my eye. The scar isn't as bad as other scars can be, I know that...but that is the only thing I'm self-conscious about. Its purplish and grey, the veins are visible now around it.

"Hey Usa...want to swim with me?" Miyako asks me. I turn around and smile at her. I nod and she smiles and grabs my hand. I look back to see Haru comforting Seiji. That's the wonderful thing about Haru...he might be in your business a little bit...but at least he knows what to say and when to say it. We jump into the the water and resurface. I laughed at her saggy pigtails trying to turn straight.

"Hey Miyako...where did your admirer go?" I asked noticing the shore was clean of the lady-beater and the taken-kisser. Miyako smiles sadly at me.

"After Taka-chan figured out...he and Mitch said they should go find and console Sakumoto" She said and splashed water on me. I gasped and pulled her under. She laughs when she gets back up but coughs a bit.

"At least you don't have to worry about that taken-kisser" I said cheering. She cocked her head at me and giggled. "What?"

"Taken-kisser? You sure have funny nicknames" She said giggling again. Suddenly Seiji and Hiroshi pounce on us dragging us under with them. We resurfaced and I kicked Seiji in the leg.

"You stupid boyfriend!" I yelled at him and he smiles and waves his hand in his beautiful wet hair. I look to Miyako who was in Hiroshi's embrace. "And by taken-kisser I mean someone who kisses someone that's taken" Hiroshi laughs and Miyako giggles a bit.

"Troublemaker!" I sung out feeling a bit random, pssssh who am I kidding? Seiji laughs at me and grabs me in his arms. He spins in the water and I laugh. "I know your no good but your stuck in my brain" I winked at him and he smirks.

"Keep that up and I wont control myself tonight" He winks back. I blushed a bit and laughed at the innocent faces in front of us blushing.

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself" I said suggestively while rocking my hips against him and swimming away. He swims after me and I giggle. He finally catches me again.

"I swear you're giving me a heart attack, Troublemaker" He whispers seductively in my ear. I bring him in for a kiss unable to help myself and start to play with his hair. He seems to love it when I do that. His hand rubs softly up and down my back and I shiver.

"You know what I think" Hiroshi says and we break our kiss. Shit I forgot about them. Hiroshi still had Miyako in his embrace and she was blushing at us. "You spend too much time with Haru and Miku" We pause and look at each other.

"Yea...yea we do" Seiji says pulling me against his chest. "If you don't mind..." Hiroshi smirks and pulls Miyako away from us. I giggled at Seiji. "now..." He starts kissing my neck cause he knows that my most ticklish spot!

MY MOST TICKLISH SPOT DAMMIT!

"SEIJI!" I laughed so hard and he chuckled against my skin. I blush and try to go away. "No fair..." He chuckles again and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You cannot escape me little bunny" He said and I groaned. He smirks against my skin and gives a quick kiss on m cheek. "Your all mine"

"Tell that to my other lover" I said smirking at him. He pauses and catches on. I laugh knowing he hates it when I even tease him like that. I laughed so hard.

"Well give me a name and address and I'll go _tell_ him" He whispers and lets me go. I peck him on the lips and dive under. When I come back up and turn and give him a smile only to see him staring at the shore. When I look Hiroshi and Miyako are running towards the group. Something was wrong with Haru...

"Come on!" I yelled to Seiji and didn't have to tell him twice. We swam fast and ran to the group. Haru was sitting up on one of the towels breathing deep and all sweating. Seiji came beside him and grabbed his arm.

"Haru! Whats happening?" Seiji demanded. I hurriedly came to the other side of Haru and rubbed his arm to try and ease tension. Professor was examining him while the other were telling him to stay calm.

"He is having a panic attack!" Katsu said freaking out. I'm guessing it's because he didn't know what to do. I noticed the crushed pieces of his cell phone in his hand.

"He crushed his cell phone?" I asked looking at them. They nodded.

"He got a call and then crushed it and started panicking." Mitsu said worriedly. Suddenly Momoko threw a bucket of water on Haru and slapped him in the face. We all froze. But Haru's breathing slowed down and he blinked.

"Haru!" Seiji hugged him. Haru looked at us and shook his head. We looked at Momoko.

"How did you know to do that?" Ken asked looking surprised. Momoko's eyes faltered and she looked at Mitsu. He grabs her hand and strokes it. She takes a deep breath.

"When my dad died...my mom would always have panic attacks" She said hesitating. Her dad is dead? I looked at her with a frown. She gave a small smile.

"Haru who called?" Kaoru asked worried for him. Its amazing...we just met but we all feel so close to one another.

"It was...from some police officer..." Haru said between breaths. He met my gaze and I froze. No way...

"Police?" Miyako asked confused. "What did they want?" What comes next causes a whole bunch of hysteria from me.

"They told me Miku was found and is now in the hospital"

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed! Any questions you have will be answered if you PM me or ask in review and I'll PM you XD**_

~Miku-chan~=D


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Helloooo =3 I'm in a hyper good mood and decided to update this story too ;D So please enjoy this ****chapie and give me reviews! And I thank ya for all the reviews you have given me so far! **

**If you guys ever need help with a story or ideas, I might not be the best, but I can try to help! Even if its small things...or helping with characters..idk but I'm here :D:D**

**ENJOYS~~~~~MIKU-CHAN~~~~ **

* * *

_**Butch's P.O.V **_

"They told me Miku was found and is now in the hospital" As soon as the words left Haru's mouth, Usa was freaking out. It took all of us to calm them down.

"Okay, we will go ahead to the hospital" Seiji said grabbing Usa's hand. Haru stood beside him looking like a depressed pig. "You guys tell your guardian and meet us there"

"Okay, good idea" Mitsu says grabbing our beach stuff. Momoko began to help him and I grabbed my towel and Kaoru's. Kaoru was trying her best not to look to worried. I smiled at her reassuringly and she nodded her head a little. Haru and the others left and I stared at Mitsu.

"Where is the Professor?" Hiroshi asked looking like a frantic idiot. Miyako reminded him that the Professor said he would be on the shoreline with Ken. We all rushed throughout the beach, not catching a glimpse until we seen him playing frisbee with Peach and Ken.

"Professor!" Momoko called waving her hands. He turned around in surprise and started smiling. We all ran to surrounded him with the bad news.

"We need your help" I muttered while Kaoru clutched my arm. We were all breathing in hard from the run. Plus all those rude ass people wanting to get in the way. Professor raises an eyebrow.

"Did you have trouble with the Dark aura boys?" He asked worriedly. Miyako shook her head.

"No they have the same aura as the RRBZ" Momoko explained tiredly. We then took turns catching the Professor up on what he had missed. His eyes bulged and his mouth dropped.

"You mean to tell me you found 2 more Ruffs and Puffs?!" Ken exclaimed with wide eyes. I nodded with a sigh. The Professor readjusted himself and groaned.

"Okay, I'll get them places to sleep in the living room" He started and cleared his throat. "Then I'll check Miku out of the hospital and take her to the beach house." Kaoru apparently caught on to his plan.

"And then I will heal her injuries best I can" She said grinning. "Gives me a reason to practice!" **(A/N: reference to chapter 14 of Love Comes Randomly) **Mitsu and Momoko nodded.

"Then hurry, go!" Peach cried jumping on Ken's shoulder. "We need to know as much as we can about this Miku/Rhythm girl!" As soon as the words were said we ran to the exit while Ken and Professor grabbed all our stuff and left as well. We called a taxi and filled in, Momoko in the passenger's side while Kaoru and Miyako has to sit on mine and Hiroshi's lap...which I enjoyed so much.

"Keep your damn hands off me Katsu" Kaoru glared, her lips tight. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple. She slightly blushes.

"Hey, at least keep your mind on the current situation" Momoko scolded while turning her head back. Mitsu smirked and hid it with his hand while the Blues laughed openly.

"Yes mother, sorry" I murmured rolling my eyes. Her and Kaoru glared at me and I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. We soon arrived at the hospital and Miyako paid the taxi driver. We ran in and decided Miyako should do the talking, since she has visited the hospital many times before.

"Oh my gosh" The head clerk lady said behind the counter. I raised an eyebrow, I'm sorry to say it but the girl is ugly. Curly red hair and oddly shaped face, lean and straight figure. I felt someone slap the side of my head and Kaoru was grinning. "Miyako! It's been months since I seen you here"

"Hi Tracy!" Miyako greeted shaking her hand. "You and your kids doing all right?" I looked at Hiroshi and Mitsu and they shrugged with the same look I did. Momoko was too busy trying to spot Haru or the others to notice.

"Yes they are, thanks for asking!" Tracy replied cheerfully. "I suppose your here to see someone? Takaaki isn't here anymore if you don't know..." Miyako flinched and I swear Hiroshi cursed.

"Yeah..I know" Miyako responded sadly. "Anyways, me and my friends need to see a Miku Tachibana!" Tracy looked at all of us, her eyes lingering on us boys in surprise.

"Umm yes of course, some people already came" She said in shock. "But she is in room 307" Me and the boys went ahead, Momoko right on our heels. Kaoru waited for Miyako who gave a soft 'Thank you' and went after us. We rushed past the halls and found Seiji outside the door with crossed arms. He waved us over and we quickly reunited with him.

"Well, how is she?" Momoko demanded on sight. We sweat dropped. Seiji sighed and looked in the room.

"Come see for yourselves" He muttered pushing the door open and letting us in. We eagerly took the chance and walked into the room. Miku laid on the hospital bed looking pale with beads of sweat on her head. Her lips were a little dark, and there was a few scratches on her high cheekbone (left). I could see one medium size cut on her right arm. Usa was on the right side of the bed leaning towards it while Haru was sitting on the bed on her right, clutching her hand.

"Hey...Seiji" Miku greeted again with a small faint smile then she looked at us. "Hi..apparently...you already know...about me" We nodded and she turned her attention to Haru. "Nice to..meet..you all"

"Nice to meet you too"

"Miku, what happened?" Kaoru asked crossing her arms. All eyes were on Miku now. She shifted a little, obviously uncomfortable about having all the attention.

"I was ...attacked by...a girl named Ivy" She admitted slowly. I felt like I was on fire, that Mitsu had just set me on fire. Those damned Gaygreen gang members. They turned their attention to us. "Until some guys came and helped her"

"Does it ring a bell to you guys?" Usa asked hopefully. Mitsu nodded with a glare. I put a hand on my forehead and sighed.

"Ivy is one of the members of the Ganggreen gang" Momoko said also glaring. The last time we seen them was when they kidnapped the Professor. Kaoru cussed loudly.

"Dammit!" She started clenching her fists. "I thought me and Miyako defeated those asses the day..." She paused and so did the other girls. Me and my brothers stiffened.

"What day?" Seiji asked cocking his head. We shook our heads and looked back at them.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Miku-chan" Miyako said coming over to her bed. Miku smiled at her.

"Did you...um untransform when they beat you?" I asked trying to unclench my fists. She nodded slowly only adding to Haru's anger. He lifts himself off the bed and walks over to us.

"Where the hell are these bastards?" He asked looking at Kaoru and then me. Hiroshi spoke first.

"They usually hide out near the dump" He commented quickly. "We can take you to them" Haru and Seiji nodded quickly until Usa jumped up.

"Take me with you" She said to Haru, who only shook his head. "Why not?!"

"Because Miku needs you, and the other girls" Haru added quickly. "So us boys will handle this" I turned to face him.

"Okay, Professor is checking Miku out of the hospital and is arranging places for you to sleep." I explained. Seiji looked at me crazy.

"Why the hell is she leaving the hospital?" He demanded. Momoko quickly recovered for me.

"Kaoru...we forgot to tell you she has healing powers...with a limit of course" Momoko bubbled. Mitsu took her hand and started to stroke it, smiling at her. Seiji and Haru nod.

"Thanks..." Miku said looking at us. Kaoru nodded with a smile and grabbed my arm. I kissed her forehead, the other guys doing the same to their girls.

"I'll avenge you Miku-babe" Haru said winking at her before we all left after the Gaygreens.

* * *

_**Miyako's P.O.V**_

"So let me get this straight" Momoko asserted angrily. We all sat on a piece of her bed after the boys left. I just hope Hiroshi-kun and the others don't get hurt! "You were in Rhythm form looking for Bunny when Ivy attacks you. Then you attack back, almost win and then the others come and gang up on you?"

"Yes...that's what happened" Miku breathed. I touched her hand and smiled. She closes her eyes and suddenly Usa panics.

"Stay awake Miku-chan!" Usa pleaded. Miku's eyes shot open. We sighed with relief. I guess we are getting too carried away. She shakes her head and smiles slowly.

"Sorry I just feel drained" She says and licks her lips. "Before they called Blast-"

"Haru, they have secret identities now too" Kaoru interrupts. Miku's eyes widened and Momoko explained the story on that.

"Okay...Before they called...Haru" She starts and shifts herself. "They gave...me..a blood transfusion..so I'm a little dizzy" Momoko stood up.

"I'll go ask them for some orange juice" She beamed as she walked out of the door. I turned to Miku and rubbed her arm.

"Everything will be okay" I assured her with a big smile. She nods her head and turns to look at Usa.

"I'm just glad your okay Usa-chan" Miku said smiling wider by the minute. Usa laughs softly with one tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yea, I can manage on my own" She replies winking at Kaoru, who in return smirked. "You'll really like everyone, I've just met them all but we're like family." Miku stares.

"I have no doubt!" She says bubbly. "It happened with me and you, Usa" We laugh as Momoko comes back in with the orange juice.

"I just seen the Professor at the front desk" Momoko informed while handing the juice box to Miku. "So let's go!" We began to undo the IV and all the other equipment. Usa and Kaoru help her up while I hold the door. We cross the halls and get curious looks from everyone. Before we leave the door I wave at Tracy again, who smiles and nods a bit.

"Ah, there you girls are!" Professor said sliding the door of his van open. We helped Miku climb in a buckle up. Miku shakes his hand and smiles. "Nice to meet you Miku, Kaoru will have you feeling better in a jiffy"

"Lets hurry back to the beach house, de wan!" Peach said jumping in m lap as I buckled myself up. Ken looked back from the passenger's seat as the Professor got in.

"Where are the boys?" Ken asked curiously. Momoko and Usa explained the current situation while I had to unbuckle just to help Kaoru with hers. Something was jammed in it. She finally got it out and we buckled back up.

"Those boys are too protective of you girls, I swear it" Professor comments not taking his eyes off the road. We giggle and Ken laughs shaking his head.

"Probably more than all your fathers combined" He added as I looked out the window. Something hit the top of the car causing all of us to shriek and jump.

"What the hell was that?!" Kaoru hissed. Suddenly by my window Boomer's face was seen. I squeaked and jumped in m seat. We all looked as the other boys put their faces in the window and were laughing. Kaoru and Usa gives their boyfriends the bird.

"Surrounded by male idiots" Momoko muttered and Miku gave a soft giggle. She puts a hand on Blast's outside the window. After 14 minutes of driving we arrive and slam the door open. The boys fell off and groaned in pain as we giggled. Momoko and Kaoru took Miku inside while Usa and I helped the boys up.

When we got inside the couch was now a bed (one of those couch with those bed thingys lol XP) and Kaoru helped Miku on it. We all surrounded it and helped somehow. The boys turn back to normal and Mitsu puts more pillows behind her head.

"Okay...here we go" Kaoru says breathing in. She places both hands where Miku's ribs would be. Green light surrounds the area and Miku grunts in soft pain. Kaoru blinks and looks at Miku. She presses down on her ribs. "Does it hurt?" Miku blinked her eyes in surprise.

"No...its doesn't anymore!" She said and started to smile at Kaoru. Kaoru looked at Katsu and he smirks and nods his head. Kaoru smiles and grabs Miku's arms, healing them. "Thanks Kaoru-chan"

"Anytime" Kaoru paused and stumbled back a few until Hiroshi catches her arm and steadies her. Katsu was there by her side instantly.

"You okay Kaoru?" Momoko asked uneasily. Kaoru nodded slowly.

"Apparently she got too carried away" Professor commented while studying Kaoru. Kaoru narrows her eyes at him and it confirmed she was tired. Katsu placed her on the other couch and looked at her worriedly.

"Well I did say it was limited" Momoko muttered under her breath. Miku stared her cuts that were showing fast improvement. Haru came by her side and place a hand on her arm.

"Get some rest, you had a blood transfusion and don't need to move right away" Haru said letting it sink in. Miku sighed in defeat and laid back in the pillow. Hiroshi looked at me and I smiled.

"Professor I think something is going off in your room" Usa said staring into the hall. Professor, Ken and Peach left the room in a hurry. Miku asked us to turn on some music and Seiji smirked going to the radio and we gasped.

"Two Black Cadillacs!" Usa cried happily. Miku fidgeted under the covers. "Miku sing please! PLEASE!" Miku smirks.

"Yes I want to hear what you sound like!" I said grabbing Hiroshi's arm and shaking it excitedly. Momoko and Kaoru looks at her and nods with a eager smile.

"Yea I want to hear the famous Miku sing!" Kaoru joked with a small laugh. Momoko also urged her. The boys laughed and shook their head while Haru smiled and Seiji looked around.

"Two black cadillacs driving in a slow paradeee" Miku began to sing. Her voice sounds sweet and fitted enough to work with the song. "Headlights...shining bright in the middle of the day..."

"I love her voice" Haru whispered to me and Hiroshi. I smiled sweetly.

"One if for his wife...the other for the woman who loved him at night.." Miku sang again but was interrupted by a loud knocking sound.

"I got it" Mitsu sputtered starting for the front door.

"AND THE PREACHER SAID HE WAS GOOD MAN!" Usa sang out loudly and we laughed at her failed attempt to sing. We laughed and Momoko took it upon herself to sing too.

"But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry..." Momoko grinned towards the end and Miku blinked back surprise. Kaoru slightly laughed.

"Yea they took turns laying a rose down" Kaoru sang to much of our surprise. "Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground...he's not the only one who had a secret to hide" At the end she smirked at Katsu who gladly returned it. Mitsu started yelling at Hiroshi and Seiji ran for him. We all followed except for Usa and Haru. Once we rounded the small corner I gasped.

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Katsu demanded at Takaaki and Mitch. They shared a glance and sighed.

"Like we told this guy, we wanted to apologize for Sakumoto." Mitch said narrowing his eyes. Takaaki smiled at him and place a hand on his shoulder.

"We understand, okay?" Mitsu growled looking back and Momoko was frowning a bit. "Just tell him to stay away from Momoko" They nodded.

"Also we wanted to spend time with everyone, you know hang out?" Takaaki said smiling at me. I looked down and Hiroshi wrapped his arms around m waist.

"Why? You gonna try and get a lucky kiss again?" Hiroshi hissed. Takaaki frowned and looked down. I tightened my lips. This is so sad, I don't want things to be this way! Momoko smiled a bit for me and I slowly returned it.

"Look Hiroshi I'm sorry" He said looking straight at my boyfriend. "But I didn't know that when I did it" Hiroshi nodded.

"Well now you do"

"Why should we let you guys in..." Seiji asked warily. They glanced at him in surprise. Professor came around the corner with a smile.

"Come on in!" He said and all our mouths dropped. "Hang out for a while." Mitch and Takaaki smiled happily and stepped in the door. Professor gave us a warning look and the message was clear. He wanted us to give them another chance, so did I. We all walked back in a Kaoru was in shock on the couch. Mitch smiled and sat beside her much to Katsu's dislike. Takaaki was talking to Miku and Haru was keeping an eye on him.

"So which one of you sorry guys wanna challenge me first?" Mitch said turning on the Xbox. They looked at in surprise and then started smirking slowly.

"Me!" Hiroshi said jumping on the couch. Katsu and Seiji went on the other sides. I giggled. They began to play some Call of Duty game. Momoko smirked at me and I giggled again.

"My 20% bet says my man beats yours" She jokes playfully. Kaoru raised her hand.

"I'm in on that action!" She called and we laughed. Usa smirked at us.

"Your men are going down, mine is a pro!" She claimed and I scoffed. I went to my purse and grabbed 2 hundred-dollar bills.

"My man wins" I smirked at all their shocked faces. Hiroshi looks at me with a nervous smile.

"Uh..." Mitsu says staring at it. I playfully smirk at him and shrug, waving the money in their faces.

"Blondie knows how to gamble!" Katsu laughed with Mitch for once and I giggled. Takaaki stared at me and I smiled sweetly. Miku was giggling while singing some song I don't know in Japanese. Mitch nods at me with approval.

"Okay lets just see about that" Mitch says as they all got controllers. Mitch, Hiroshi, Mitsu, Seiji, and Katsu were playing. We all sat near our men as we cheered and whined at whoever died and the round had 5 minutes left. Much to our surprise Takaaki cheered Hiroshi on and got a sneer from Mitch. I giggled. Momoko and Kaoru smiled with closed eyes. Miku and Haru voted for Seiji and cheered from the bed. Usa giggled throughout the battling. It was a close battle and suddenly Mitsu was out. Momoko groaned and paid me 20$. I giggled and gave it too Kaoru who smirked. Soon after Mitch lost cussing out the controller.

"It's not its fault for your bad play" Haru commented with a grin. Mitch playfully glared at him. I was so happy that nothing bad was happening, we seemed to be warming up a little.

"DAMN!" Kaoru and Katsu groaned once he got lost. Usa smirked at me. Now it was just Hiroshi and Seiji. We cheered them on once Kaoru paid Usa the 20$.

"YAAAAAYYYY!" Hiroshi cried out. The room was filled with laughter and Hiroshi spun me around. I giggled uncontrollably. Seiji pouted but Usa kissed him on the cheek and handed me the money. I giggled more.

"Nice game" Mitch told Hiroshi who grinned at him. Takaaki high-fived me and we both laughed.

"How the innocence prevails" Katsu commented looking at us. I grinned as me and Hiroshi embraced each other and fell onto the couch. Everyone couldn't get over the fact that Boomer one. Mitsu and Katsu began a round with Haru.

"We should go" Takaaki admits and Mitch stands up. He hugs Kaoru and Usa. Takaaki hugs me and Momoko. We follow them to the door and say goodbyes. Once the door closes we went back in to find Miku laughing hilariously. Suddenly the Professor came in and turned everything off.

"Hey what the hell-"

"We have a serious call from the Mayor" Professor interrupts and plus in his computer to the TV. The Mayor's face came up on the screen.

"Whats wrong Mayor?" I asked worriedly. He sighs and but then stares at Seiji and Haru.

"Allow me to introduce, Blake and Blast" Professor said. "New RRBZ and Bunny and Rhythm...new PPGZ" Suddenly we noticed him with their watches and belts.

"What are you doing?" Momoko asked curiously. Professor blinks and looks at her.

"Fixing them so that whenever your's blinks so will theirs" He answered getting his tools. The Mayor caught our attention again.

"There is trouble! The Gangreen is in the forest terrorizing a group of campers. Some of them children!" He wails. Our eyes widened. Children?! And I thought they could sink no lower.

"But...you guys went after them!" Kaoru said whirling around to Katsu. The boys looked at the ground entirely pissed.

"We never found them, so we just came back to you" Hiroshi says looking at me. I felt m mouth drop. Momoko looked at us girls in shock.

"Okay girls, we got a job to do" She said and we nodded. The boys activated their watches and we transformed.

"HYPER BLOSSOM"

"ROLLING BUBBLES"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP"

"What about us?" Seiji asked looking at Usa. They were both frowning. Professor sighed.

"I wont be done until an hour maybe a little less" He says and Haru cusses. Brick looks at them.

"That's okay, we will get them for you" He says smirking. Seiji and Haru nods. We went out onto the front porch and then flew off. We knew exactly where they would be.

* * *

We got their and stayed in the air above the screaming people. They started to calm down once they saw us. The children scattered to their parents and they all huddled together.

"Where are they?" Brick asked them. They shook their heads. I flew down with everyone else and walked into the woods a little, with Boomer's gaze following me. I seen a squirrel in the tree and smiled. The boys went back to hovering above the group, scanning the forest.

"Hi there little squirrel!" I said hovering to it. It cocked its head at me. "Where are the Ganggreen gang?" It looks at me.

_Up there! _ Suddenly before I turned around a horrible bone cracking sound filled the air. I say horrible because I don't know how else to describe the horrendous sound.

"AHHHHHHH" I whirled around and all of us froze. Butch fell to the ground, Ace hovering near Boomer and Brick. Butch's body looked strangely arched and all of us suddenly filled with rage.

ACE JUST SNAPPED HIS SPINE!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :D:D Ace is gonna die next chapter, no? xD Whoever reviews gets to have a personal hit at Ace, I promise :3**

**SO REVIEWS ^.^ LOVE YA GUYS!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: HEY GUYS ;D Warning there is going to be alot of different P.O.V's lol long battle because the Ganggreen's has new powers ^^**_

_**Blake: AWW COME ON RHYTHM!**_

_**Me: OH! And btw if anyone has questions for an of my characters just ask away! **_

_**Bubbles: Yes we will answer them all to the best of our ability! ^^**_

_**Boomer: *hugs her* Isn't she just the cutest guys?!**_

_**Blossom: Yes...literally...its her title *Butch laughs***_

_**Buttercup: I'm fine with m title tho!**_

_**Blast: Can we get to the story? XD**_

_**Me: Yes! I own only my made up characters! And remember...and questions for them ask in the review ^^**_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V (I love doing this :D:D) **

Butter, Boomer, and Brick gasped as their teammate fell right before them. Boomer and Brick didn't have time to channel any anger or shock until they found themselves thrown to the tree.

"NOOO!" Buttercup yelled flying down at Butch who was immediately unconscious. She glares at Ace who in return smirks at her. She flies to punch him in the gut until he freezes her fist. Blossom's eyes widened and Bubbles flew beside her.

"Bloss-" Bubbles was interrupted by Ivy punching her in the chest, knocking her to the tree. Blossom whirled around and dodged her hits. Snake (yes I have Ivy and snake ^^) goes behind her and she round house kicked him away. Buttercup flew back as slammed her wrist against a tree, the ice breaking.

Brick and Boomer flew up and punished Ace sending him to the side of the cliff. Numerous rocks started to fall near the campsites. Bubbles caught them all after recovering and shooed away any lingering people.

"BUBBBBLES!" Blossom called out while dealing with the blows Ivy and Snake were dealing with her. "Get Butch to a hospital NOW!" Bubbles didn't have time to ask why or argue as she dove down, grabbed Butch and fled the scene.

"What the hell!" Brick cursed as he was body slammed by Big billy into the ground. He had a rock hard body and Brick raised an eyebrow. His anger was consuming him and he knew he needed to calm down. Suddenly Blossom stabbed Brick from behind, it barely missing vital organs. Brick jumped up to the tree and his eyes widened. Blossom laughed and turned into Grubber.

"Brick!" Boomer cried as he was thrown into the wall and froze there by Ace. Brick looked in horror and flew past Grubber and Big Billy and threw Ace into the ground. He punished him with numerous kicks and punches and sent him to Buttercup.

"SMASH BLOCK!" Buttercup yelled angrily punishing Ace in the face and sent him into the ground. She smirked as she continued to hit him until Bubbles snapped bubbles at her. Her eyes widened at Grubber's new power. It was better than Sedusa's as he could seriously become the person but only for various minutes.

"Buttercup!" Blossom cried while punishing Ivy to the cliff and trying to get Snake off her. Buttercup cursed and flew to Blossom's aid.

"Hurricane Lutz!" Buttercup sent Snake away and grabbed Blossom's arm and healed it. "You alright?"

"Uh-huh" Blossom muttered and the girls turned and smirked at Grubber coming at them as Bubbles. Blossom was a little impressed at his transformation. Both girls jumped in the air.

"STRAWBERRY BIG LUCK SPIN!" Blossom called in her Japanese accent and punished Grubber into Big Billy. "Buttercup!"

"BUTTERCUP FINISH!" Buttercup grinned as she literally caused a hole in the ground. Big Billy grumbled and got off of Grubber, who transformed back into himself and groaned in defeat.

"Buttercup..." Blossom trailed as she was turned looking at the place she punished Ivy. "I think Ivy went after Bubbles and Butch.." Buttercup cursed knowing full well they couldn't go after them

"Bubbles can handle her" Buttercup commented and with that turned to Ace. Brick was unfreezing Boomer and was vulnerable.

"Lets go Buttercup!" Blossom commanded and Buttercup nodded going in pursuit of Ace before her hurts anyone else.

* * *

Bubbles flew as fast as she could and jumped numerous times from tree to tree. She knew Blossom asked her to carry Butch because, besides Boomer, she was faster. Bubbles frowned as she looked back and noticed Ivy faintly. She grabbed Butch closer and grabbed her bubble wand.

'I can't stop and waste time...Butch could die! I don't want him too...but Ivy will get in the way!' Bubbles thought while for the first time in so long, getting a little angry.

Butch groaned slightly and shifted in her arms, bringing her out of her thoughts. 'WAIT!' Bubbles thought with all her merry coming back. 'I could use that!' Bubbles jumped in the air and turned swiftly.

"Bubble Poyon!" Bubbles twisted in the air and slung numerous bubbles encasing Ivy. She smirked and continued to fly towards the hospital she knew so well. 'I'm getting better!' Bubbles thought happily.

Bubbles was at the hospital 2 minutes later with any interruptions, feeling a little tired from her attack and speed. She flew into the hospital and alerted Tracy (Who doesn't know she is Miyako)

"Bubbles!" Tracy's eyes popped out of her skull at the sight of the cute blonde PPGZ.

"My teammate is hurt, please fix him! He needs a spinal surgeon!" Bubbles boomed at Tracy.

"We need some help over here!" She called and a bunch of doctors took Butch from her and placed him on a stretcher. Bubbles explained what happened and who did it.

"I need to hurry back to my teammates...he is in your care!" Bubbles said smiling softly. Tracy nodded while filling some paper work. Bubbles looked at the hall and prayed for Butch and took off into the sky.

* * *

"Professor you done yet?" Seiji grumbled impatient. Professor sighed setting down his tools.

"Almost just give me 5 minutes" Professor grumbled while resuming his work. Seiji groaned and walked back into the room with Miku and Usa.

"Where is Haru?" He asked looking around the room. Haru didn't get up from the couch but threw an arm up to show he was there. Seiji raised an eyebrow while the girls giggled. Ken was on a laptop and tossed a smile over his shoulder.

"Hey Seiji is it true your insane, de wan?" Poochie (I vary from Pooch, Poochie and Peach ;D) asked while jumping on Miku's lap. Seiji looked at Usa who looked away and whistled.

"Yes Poochie, I am in ways.." Seiji smirked at the dog's paled form. Ken stopped what he was doing and almost died.

"PROFESSOR!" He screamed and not to long after that he arrived. "You have to look at this!" We all huddled around the couch bed Miku was on so we could all see. It showed Blossom, Buttercup, Brick and Boomer fighting Ace and the others.

"How did you do this Ken?" Miku asked staring at the screen. Ken looked at her.

"I hacked into the trails camera, this is a campsite remember and it is monitored" He commented while shifting the camera. "But that is not amazing..."

"Oh my god..they have evolved" Professor breathes out. We look at him confused. "They need backup..they weren't prepared for this and now they don't have Bubbles or Butch with them."

"What could have happened to them?!" Usa demanded and Professor sweat dropped.

"I'm not sure..but the Ganggreen and exhibiting new abilities"

"How far are you from being done?!" Haru asked calmly. Professor bit his lip and sighed.

"Well I guess I can always update them later" He said suddenly unsettled by Seiji's stare. Miku frowned and jumped out of the bed.

"Miku-"

"I'm going" She said looking at them with a serious stare. Haru reluctantly nodded since she got at least around 3 hours of rest. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Professor quickly left and came back in with their watches and belts.

"DARK BLAKE!"

"JUMPING BUNNY"

"MUSICAL RHYTHM!"

"EXTENSIVE BLAST!"

* * *

"Thanks Blossom" Brick grinned when she blocked a hit with her yoyo. Boomer was completely unfrozen now but seemed unaffected by it. Brick turned invisible to sneak up on Ace. Boomer summoned a lighting ball in his hands and thrust it at Ace who dodged and his blast hits a tree.

"You missed" Ace laughed and Boomer smirked. "Huh?"

"It was supposed to" Boomer said laughing. The tree Boomer hit falls down on Ace and he struggles. Brick turns uninvisable and grins at Boomer. They both lean down to Ace, who pales.

"This is for Butch" Boomer and Brick announced while starting to punish him in the face. Buttercup, who was not far away, threw a punch at Big Billy and laughed when she cracked one of his ribs despite his rock hard form.

"Leave me something to work with over there!" Buttercup called and Boomer grinned at her. Brick scoffed but sent a smirk her way. Blossom giggled as she worked with Snake and Grubber, who finally recovered from his attack.

"KAAH!" Ace struggled but froze their fists and left the tree. He punches Brick in the stomach and Boomer in the face. "Dodge this!" He threw ice shards that Brick dodged but were heading straight for Blossom.

"BLOSSOM!" Brick shouted and Blossom turned to find a purple mass projected in front of her. Blake stormed to her side and grinned.

"Anyone call for backup?" He smirked while Blast and Rhythm landed near Grubber. Bunny smiled at Blossom while coming on the other side of her.

"That is IT!" Ace yelled while freezing Brick. Boomer gasped and jumped in the air and sent electric waves at Ace. Grubber transformed into Buttercup, making Rhythm and Blast gasp.

"Watch out!" Blossom shouted to them. They nodded and jumped missing the hammer swing under their feet. The real Buttercup was struggling with Big Billy who somehow got on top of her. The ice containing Brick shattered as he unfroze himself and one of the shards hit Big Billy. Buttercup escaped and jumped in the air.

"Light Barracks!" Bunny shouted while throwing her frizbee, it hitting Ace upside the head and Snake away from Blake and Blossom. Snake slithered away but still watching them wearily.

"Ugh..." Blake sighed as he threw a force at Snake hard enough to knock him out. Blossom looked at him in shock and turned to Bunny who snickered. Buttercup slammed Ace into the tree by his neck and all Ace did was chuckle.

"Bastard...you are so going to die...hero or not I'm killing you!" Buttercup threatened while her hammer grew in size, making Ace pale slightly. Buttercup smirked as she threw him down.

"Gravitation Drive" Buttercup smirked wider as the hammer landed on his legs, breaking them. Ace screamed and his eyes widened in horror. He wouldn't be able to move right now. She turned and gasped.

"BOOMER, BRICK WATCH YOUR RIGHT!" She yelled and they turned swiftly but got knocked 30 feet from the air. A blueish blur comes from the top of the cliff and catches them both.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup and Blossom smile. Bubbles giggled and set both boys down.

"Sorry I'm late!" She says as she receives a hug from Boomer. Brick nodded at her with a slight smile as a way to say Thank you.

"Butch?" Buttercup asked trying not to show her worry.

"Should be in the operating room now" She answered with a serious face, after breaking her hug.

"Everything's good here" Bunny grinned with an evil aura and the surrendering members. Snake gulped and Big Billy started to shout. Buttercup turned and looked at Ace.

"NO..wait..don't ...I'm sorry!" Ace yelled scared for his life. Brick stepped towards him while Boomer just glared at him. Buttercup lifted her hammer and let it rest on her shoulder.

"We should rid the world of you guys" Brick mustered as he picked Ace up by his collar. "You..HURT..my BROTHER" Boomer nodded his head while crossing his arms.

"Bubbles, where is Ivy?" Blossom asked while turning to her blue friend. Bubbles smiled.

"Trapped in a steel bubble" Bubbles cheered while Bunny chuckled at her. Rhythm looked at Brick and Buttercup.

"Your not actually gonna kill him right?" She asked uneasily. Buttercup just scoffed and suddenly Brick threw Ace at the tree with extra strength and a snarl. Something snapped and Ace squeaked but then remained unmoving.

"BRICK!" Blossom shouted in shock as she looked at Ace. Brick blinked back surprise as he turned around, even Buttercup was shocked.

"Did you just...?" Haru asked but stopped. Buttercup bent down and check his pulse and grinned.

"He sure did"

"Brick...you just killed him!" **(Everyone kiss Brick on the cheek he deserves it!)** Blossom said taking it in. Brick looked down slowly but didn't feel bad, just shocked.

"I just wanted to break his spine like he did to Butch"

"That is a calculated risk..you should know" Blast commented and Brick glared. "Wait..WHAT!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Bunny demanded in shock.

"Yea...he broke Butch's back" Boomer said with no emotion. Bubbles looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh..in that case I don't feel bad anymore" Rhythm shrugged while holding her bruised side. Brick and Buttercup grinned.

"I guess I didn't break it right" Brick said in fake disappointment. Snake, Grubber, and Big Billy looked at their leader in shock.

"What about them?" Blake asked bored. Blake personally wanted to kill them. "Can I kill them?"

"NO!" Bubbles squeaked. "We aren't killers!"

"YOU aren't killers" Blake corrected while smiling like this** C:. (LOL)** Boomer rubbed Bubbles back.

"I could personally care less" Brick said while Buttercup nodded. Blossom couldn't believe Buttercup's actions right now but she understood why...Butch had this effect on her.

"Bubbles is right...we just have to figure something else out" Blossom commented while running a hand through her hair.

"Like what?" Rhythm asked curiously. She also didn't think they really needed to die. Blossom put her best thinking face on and randomly took out a chocolate bar.

"Umm"

"I got it! Professor can take away their powers!" She cried happily. Bubbles looked at her confused. Buttercup cocked her head.

"Umm Blossom...that just reverses transformations.." Buttercup said narrowing her eyes at her anime style. Blossom fell on the ground.

"Lets just put them in a secure facility" Brick answered while sweat dropping at his girlfriend. "The jail has special steel walls made for times like this."

"Like steel could hold that guy" Bunny commented jabbing a thumb at Big Billy. Brick paused and smirked at Bunny.

"I meant titanium steel"

"Oh..."

"Then that's settled...Bubbles can you take us to Ivy?" Boomer asked smiling at her. Bubbles nods. Blake looked at the Ganggreen members who looked like they were trying to escape.

"Okay...Bubbles, Boomer, and Blossom can take Ivy to the jailhouse" Brick ordered while they nodded. "And we can meet them there with these guys"

"What about Acccceee?" Snake asked glaring at them. Brick held an arm out at Ace and blasted him with fire...it turning him to ashes.

"What about him?" Brick glared**(LOL so funny)**. Blake, Bunny and Buttercup smirked while the rest looked shocked. Bubbles frowned. Brick turns to BC. "You get to my brother and look after him until we can get there"

"Okay" Buttercup says already taking off to the sky. Bubbles and the others take off, Blossom looking back before being out of sight.

"Okay let's get you guys there" Blast grumbled while Blake kept the shield around them.

* * *

**Me: Okay..thats it for now guys! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Butch: AN QUESTIONS FOR US? REVIEW AND ASK THEM**

**Bubbles: They already know that ^^"**

**Bunny: It never hurts to say it again!**

**Blossom: Couldn't agree more.**

**Boomer: LOLOOL Brick torched Ace!**

**Buttercup: *laughing with Boomer***

**Me: ^^" R&R Peeps I love you guys ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Sorry guys ^^ My dad has suddenly been all about taking me and the family out..lol But a break was nice :D:D**

**Bubbles: I wish my parents where with me, that does sound like fun..:)**

**Me: Okay, I do believe people had some questions...so first questions goes to Brick and Butch from Buttercup RULEZ19990 ...Butch, H****ow did you let Ace I mean anybody at all hit you without getting revenge? And Brick why didn't you kill the rest of them?**

**Brick: I didn't mean to kill Ace, just wanted to give him a taste of karma..so i didn't kill the others...I'm already gonna hear it from Blossom**

**Blossom: You bet your hat you are! :I**

**Butch: First, I didn't get revenge because there was too much pain and I became unconscious but trust me it wont ever happen again ;)**

**Buttercup: IT BETTER NOT EVER HAPPEN AGAIN!**

**Me: Okay..next question from Unidentified Heroine to Blossom,Blake, and Bunny. Blossom where did you get the chocolate bar? Blake are you sadistic or just a maniac? Bunny do you sing opera? **

**Blast: LOL Bunny sing opera?!**

**Me: It's entirely possible since she always hangs around me lol**

**Boomer: Just the thought of it!**

**Bunny: You guys suck! I might consider it...and THANK YOU! :D**

**Blake: I am more sadistic than maniac but more or so both...C:**

**Bunny: Trust me he isn't even kidding...T_T**

**Me: I think me and Blast-kun can agree to that :)**

**Blast: You should have seen him the week he accidentally hurt Bunny's eye...**

**Blossom: My chocolate bar came from my jacket! :D Thank god for the new uniforms...**

**Brick: Which isn't fair cause I want that chocolate bar!**

**Me: Next question from Gilly boy...to me...so i will answer them all...Okay first it might have an affect on their relationship..guess you just have to see..and if it was your boyfriend/brother that might me paralyzed or dead you would probably feel the same as them...third Ace will not be alive thanks to reviewers..fourth..yes other villains might have upgrades..fifth..idk about Butch..you'll just have to see and the white maybe or maybe not show up..depends..and you'll see who is after me and Usa...**

**Boomer: That's alot of questions...O.O My brother better not be in a wheel chair!**

**Bubbles: Don't worry Boomer-kun! ^^**

**Me: That was the questions! ^^ If you need to ask more after this chapter feel free!**

**Blake: SHE DOES NOT OWN ANYONE BUT HER OCS! :D**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

_**With Buttercup and Butch (Hospital) Buttercup's P.O.V**_

"Butch...you stupid idiot" I whispered while looking at his sleeping form. He had no other injuries thank god and it looks like Bubbles got him here okay. I am so glad Brick killed Ace, if he didn't I don't know what I would have done. How could Ace do this?!

"Hello Miss Buttercup" Doctor Clen said walking the room with his clipboard. I studied him as he walked up to Butch and studied the machines. I had to stay in PPGZ form because Butch wasn't in normal form.

"How is he? Can he walk again?" I demanded nervously. What will I do if he says no? Oh god, I don't wanna think about it! Dr. Clen looks at me curiously and tilts his head. The people probably haven't realized we are going out but right now that's the least of my worries.

"Thanks to the best spinal surgeon in Townsville he will only have to be in a wheel chair and stay out of work for 2 months..and during the 2 months he will need physical therapy." He replies looking at me apologetically. I felt my mouth drop open. I know it's not as bad as it could be...but Butch will not like this.

"H-How long will he have to be in the wheelchair?" I asked hoping for a workable answer. The doctor sighs and looks at his clip board.

"Whenever his physical therapist suggest he works out his back without it" He said walking to the door. I turn around to face him feeling a bit hopeless. "I'll be back in another hour to check on him" I nodded as he closes the door.

How is he going to take the news? Clen told me he would wake up in probably half an hour to 2 hours. I hope I get to talk to him soon! I can't stand this much longer, I feel like I'm gonna explode. For the rest of the summer...he will probably be in a wheel chair.

"Wait..." I trailed off looking at butch and then the door. I can heal right? It might take a lot of energy but I can try to help his broken bones go along...I looked at Butch and walked beside him on the bed. I helped him slowly on his side which took a good 14 minutes seeing how I was being careful.

I placed my hands on his back and prayed for a miracle. I felt the energy course through me and result in a green glow in my hands. I focused my thoughts on his spinal bones and imagined them back in their right place and strong again when I realized I was leaning on the bed and already sweating.

"Dammit..." I cursed hating my limit and I feel on m knees with half my body on his bed. He turns slowly and grunts. I blink in short surprise.

"Hmm...hrm..uhhh.." He moans as his eyes fluttered open. I tried to stand but was drained. Why..? Why can't I heal broken bones?! I can heal surface ones okay..but...maybe I should train more!

"B-Butch?" I sputtered weakly. He blinks and looks around the room. He turns his head to me and stares through me.

"W..What happened?" He said half asleep. Probably the pain killers. "Why...where am I?" I felt tears sting my eyes and I forced myself to gently hug him. "Buttercup...?"

"Ace snapped your spine...your going to have to be in a wheelchair until your physical therapist says you don't need it" I said and continued to explain while he turned stiff and slightly pale.

"Why..why me...why the summer!" Butch growled furious. He tightened his grip on me which hurt badly. I squeaked without meaning too and he looks at me and blinks. "Why do you look so tired? Are you okay?!"

"Y-yes..I just tried to heal your bones..." I admitted while feeling like I couldn't move. Butch frowns at me and pulls me in the bed with him and I blush.

"B-Butch..its a hospital!" I said embarrassed. Butch smirked slightly while wincing from the movement and he moans.

"Tough..babe" He says still in pain. I stared at him and decided I was too tired to fight against him nor did I want too. "Um...my brothers?"

"Everyone else is okay" I said smiling at him. He nods with a sigh of relief. "Brick...killed Ace" Butch looked up horrified which really surprised me.

"WHAT?!" He yelled and I hushed him before someone came in and saw this. "How is he taking it? Is Brick okay?!"

"Honestly he didn't care...he turned him to ashes too so he couldn't hurt you or Boomer" I said hoping to ease my raging boyfriend. Butch sighs and tries not to move.

"Lean in.." He said softly and I blushed furiously but did what he said. He parts his lips and I feel my heart quicken. I press onto his lips and he smiles.

"BUTCH!" Someone yells outside the door. Soon the door flings wide open and I just want to die that's how embarrassed I was. Brick and the others run into the room and sigh in relief to see him awake.

"Are you okay?!" Boomer asked almost jumping on the bed. Butch looks at his brothers with a wide happy grin. I smiled.

"Yea...besides...I'll survive this wheelchair shit" He says through his teeth while pulling me back down with him making me squeak again.

"WHEELCHAIR?!" The RRBZ wailed in surprise. Butch nodded while Brick and Boomer started muttering curses. Blake shook his head while Rhythm comforted Blast.

"How long?" Blast asked looking up. Butch sneered and looked away obviously not happy about it. I looked down.

"Physical therapy for 2 months...then he says when he can get out of the wheelchair" I said for him and he nodded at me, kissing my neck.

"I'm so glad your okay, Butch" Bubbles smiled with closed eyes. Blossom smiled at him too.

"You have Bubbles to thank for getting you here so fast" I told Butch while not facing him because he was still kissing my damn neck!

"Hmm...Thanks Bubbles, looks like I owe you one for that" He said with one eye open. I saw Bunny's face as she was trying to soothe Blake and wondered what was up with those two.

"How long are you in the hospital for until physical therapy?" Brick asked while Blossom looked at him from his side. Butch shrugged, finally leaving m neck alone.

"Dr. Clen said around a week..until they can get the stitches out of his back" I said, both me and Rhythm wincing at the thought. Bubbles shuddered and turned to Boomer.

"I better call the Professor and tell him EVERYTHING that happened" Blossom said glancing at Brick and walking out of the room. I raised an eyebrow.

"Whats with her?" I asked and Bunny looked away nervously. Looks like Blossom told Bunny what was wrong.

"I have no idea" Bubbles said looking at the closed-door. Butch started moaning and tried to move until I stopped him.

"Why are you on his bed anyways?" Blake asked looking at me with a smirk. I turned red.

"Because I can have her with me if I want to!" Butch snapped and then looked as if he was being twisted. My eyes widened.

"Hey Brick get the doctor and tell him the pain killers wore off early!" I nearly shouted at him. Brick stood there in shock until Boomer dragged him out.

"I wish you would let me go" I whispered to him and he looked in my eyes despite the pain.

"No..I don't want too" He said stubbornly. It was starting to tick me off! "Please don't go..You keep my mind off most of the pain..." I looked at him as if I couldn't breathe. That was sort of romantic...dammit! He really is turning me into a girl, I swear...what should I do!?

"I'm going to go talk to Tracy about visiting hours...that way we can come in no matter what time" Bubbles said smiling sadly.

"Hey we will go with you, right Rhythm?" Bunny asked and Rhythm nodded leaving Blast's side. They left while closing the door and Blake looked at Blast.

"Is something wrong with Bunny?" I inquired curiously. Butch's grip tightened on me again which suggested he was in more pain.

"If there is she won't tell me" Blake said with a sad face. Blast put an arm on his shoulder and they both smiled at each other. I wonder how good their relationship is?

"Hey I know something we could do!" Blast said looking at Butch. Butch looked up and tried not to show his pain. "We could go get some stuff from your and Kaoru's room and bring it here..."

"Thanks...that's a good idea" Butch smiled. Blake and Blast smiled, wrestled and then opened the window and flew out of it, earning a sweat drop from us.

"Hey...sorry I was with another patient" Dr. Clen said rushing in with a couple of shots. Brick and Boomer was with him looking worried. "Umm...can you move please Miss Buttercup?" I was prepared to get out of Butch's grip when he tightened it and death glared the doctor.

"NO, she stays with me, where I want her..GOT IT?!" Butch growled and we all looked at him in shock. Boomer looked at Brick and it seemed like they knew his feelings. What is going on here?

"Umm..but how c-can I give you-" The Doctor was shuddering when I moved a bit and helped move Butch. Butch looked at me with a glare as if I was about to leap up and leave him. I raised an eyebrow at him and glared back.

"There..." Dr. Clen sputtered while moving back and flipping over a tray of medical tools by accident. He flees the room like a bat in sunlight and Boomer shakes his head and fixes the tray.

"What is your problem Butch?" I asked looking at him. He stays silent and still for a moment and shakes his head slowly.

"Its been happening to all of us..." Brick comments and I look up at him. Butch looked at him in surprise and then understanding, same with Boomer.

"What do you mean?" I demanded while shifting in his arms. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Well something inside us is talking to us..." Boomer said while blushing. "It says some things..mainly about you girls.."

"What?" I asked surprised. "Wait..woah..okay something is talking to you? That's crazy!"

"But true...just now..something took over.." Butch said lowly looking at me, while nuzzling my neck slowly. I blushed.

"It seems to do the opposite of what we want in whatever moment.." Brick says blushing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait so when you torched Ace-?"

"It was the inner guy coming out" Brick admitted while looking down ashamed. "For each of us its different"

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling a bit uneasy.

"Remember when I said it does the opposite of what we want in the moment?" Brick blushed. I nodded slowly trying to understand.

"Well for me...the inner guy..comes out when I'm angry..and kills/destroys anything it feels it wants to..like Ace" Brick explained. "Which isn't what I wanted...at the moment I wanted to throw him in jail so he could rot"

"I'm surprised you guys have it too" Butch said surprised. Boomer and Brick nodded slowly. I just looked confused.

"So you meant to tell me when you killed and torched Ace, it was 'the other guy'? Almost like the Hulk or something" I asked still in shock.

"Yea, except we don't transform like that" Brick said sweat dropping. "You can hardly tell the difference on the outside.."

"Okay..I'm getting it...so Brick you want to protect things but your inner wants to destroy things?" I asked and Brick slightly blushed and nodded.

"What about you, Butch? And Boomer?" I asked looking at them. Boomer blushed badly making me wonder what kind of inner he has. Butch sighed and shook his head.

"I never knew that was the type of inner you had Brick" Butch said and saw my confused face. "We started to suspect something happening to us...but we didn't know about each others until now.."

"Oh okay...but about my question before?" I said annoyed. They looked at each other again, Boomer's face flaring.

"M-My inner...is perverted...especially towards Miyako-chan and Bubbles" Boomer says looking ready to faint. My eyes widened at him.

"So when you said opposite you really meant it huh.." I said while they nodded and Butch laughed slightly at Boomer. Poor Boomer is innocent and his inner is a pervert?!

"Pervert!" Brick laughed while pointing at the really red Boomer.

"It's not good...mine is probably most dangerous..I don't want him near Bubbles..." Boomer said looking troubled. "What if he...makes..me..in my body..you know...to Miyako..."

"" I started yelling my head off when Butch kisses me and the other two panic like fireworks were going off under their feet.

"We need to find a way to get rid of them! To figure out why they got there!" I said panicking. "You can't do THAT to my best friend!" Boomer nodded in disgust.

"About mine.." Butch said slowly getting my attention. "Its centered around you..please don't hate me..."

"Why? Why would I?" I asked looking at him annoyed and confused. He takes a deep breath.

"My inner guy is obsessed with you...he doesn't like my brothers or anyone else around you...thats why..." I gasped while feeling uneasy again.

"Uhh...dude how is that opposite from you?" Brick said and Butch glared at him.

"One I'm not obsessed I love her...and I have no problem with you guys being around her and anyone else." He said and Brick chuckled.

"This is a problem..." I said rubbing my head and he cuddles me.

"We are in control all the time, except when we are in deep despair or deathly pissed..." Boomer said smiling. "So it's barely not at all...don't worry"

"Does Blake or Blast-?" The shook their heads as the other girls come back in with Blake and Blast.

"Hey we got the stuff dude" Blake said smirking. Butch smiled and looked sleepy.

"I caught the Professor up, he is researching for a physical therapist to help you at the summer-house so you can still be with us" Blossom said smiling slightly.

"Thanks Blossom"

"And we can visit Butch anytime we want..in our hero forms of course!" Bubbles giggled and hugged Boomer. Now I'm feeling so nervous...this isn't like me...holy shit am I having a panic attack?!

"Buttercup?" Bunny blinked when she saw me freaking out. I tried to slow my breathing and butch rubbed my back while telling Blake and Blast where to put his stuff.

"Butch, I want to _talk_ to the Professor" I said turning around. He immediately knew I wanted to know an answer for their inner problems and he nodded.

"Don't tell them please" Brick whispered while turning towards us. I nodded, totally agreeing that they shouldn't know. I'm just glad Blast and Blake don't have it.. But what does THAT mean?

Will Blast and Blake have their inner troubles? Is it something they never knew until now? Will it take over soon? How dangerous could they be to us now?! And how do we destory those inners?!

* * *

**Me: OOOO Thats a wrap! ^^**

**Bubbles: Please...don't let that happen to me!**

**Boomer: Don't worry ^^**

**Butch: Any questions? Oh and Miku...why? just Why?!**

**Buttercup: Yea...well R&R folks so she can do another "chapie" as she says**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: WARNING! Here are the Japanese words I will be using!^.^!**

YAMERO*: ENOUGH!

KAMI-SAMA*: GOD

Ureshii*: I'm happy or I'm so happy!

Gomenasai*: I'm sorry

Tasukete kure*: Save me/Help me!

YATTA*: I DID IT!

Sugoi*: Amazing!

Tadaima*: We're back!

KANGEI*: WELCOME!

Neh*: Say...

Nani*: What?

Ikou*: Let's go!

**Those are all...you have been warned =D**

* * *

**TIMESKIP: 1 week later**

"FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-SAMA!*" Katsu yells angrily as Kaoru pushed his wheelchair forward. She glared at him and purposely hit the brakes on his chair.

"YAMERO!*" Kaoru yelled back. Butch huffed and looked the other way. Its been a week since that dreadful day Butch was brought into the hospital. Three days ago, with continuous help from Kaoru, Butch was out of the hospital. This is the first time they have seen each other since 3 days as well.

Kaoru has been training with the girls to improve their 'special' abilities, so far little improvement has been shown. But that is to be expected with only 3 days practice. With training, Kaoru will be able to learn how to heal broken bones...in all Butch's spine!

"Could you two possibly not yell in Japanese?" Mitsu said not letting go of his book, which was right in front of his face. Momoko, who was eating snack cakes right beside him sweat dropped twice. Miyako had dragged Hiroshi shopping, Usa and Seiji were training together, Miku and Haru were in a different room listening to music.

"Whatever, I'm out of the hospital but I still don't get this damned chair!" Katsu groaned and Kaoru smiled a bit. Momoko giggled.

"oh...Ureshii!*" Momoko squealed chomping another cake, everyone around her sweat dropping. Mitsu sighs and sets his book down.

"Well Katsu-"

"YATTA*!" Usa boomed through the door making everyone freeze. She ran to Kaoru and grabbed her hands. "Kaoru I did it! I concentrated my energy and was able to sense someone in danger 7 miles away!" Seiji came running in the room looking out of breath.

"USA-CHAN ARE YOU CRAZY?! ALL OF A SUDDEN I HEAR 'Tasukete kure!*' AND YOUR NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!" Seiji yelled while huffing. Katsu held his mouth as to not laugh at him.

"Ehh...? Gomenasai* Seiji-kun" Usa giggled smiling. "I helped someone today, my senses are increasing!" Seiji smiled and hugged her.

"Sugoi*!" Momoko commented while nodding frequently. "We have all been improving ourselves!"

"Say, Kaoru how is your training going?" Katsu said looking up to her with a smile. Kaoru's face was hidden by the shade. Katsu blinked.  
"Ehh...?"

"I still can't heal bones...its too much..." Kaoru said sounding genuinely upset. Katsu's eyes widened. He didn't...know what to say?  
Sure he was upset too, but he knew that it would be hard. **'Encourage her or she might leave you!'** Katsu's inner screamed 'SHUT UP!' Butch inwardly yelled.

"Kaoru..." Momoko and Usa said worriedly. Suddenly the door flew wide open and an angry Miku glared Kaoru with her face hidden in the shadow with star eyes gleaming. Haru was sweat dropping with a scared expression in the background.

"You...making us worry...don't be so UPSET!" Miku said moving closer. Kaoru gulped and moved her and Katsu back. Everyone looked at her like this O.O.

"e-ehh...Miku-chan!?" Usa giggled nervously. Seiji looked at Haru and he was still shaking while seat dropping. Kaoru looked at her in surprise. Sure she was acting a bit sad but was she really showing a difference to everyone. Everyone's concentration was broke when the front glass door opened.

"Tadaima*, desu!" Miyako and Hiroshi announced smiling. She had about 7 bags on her arms, Hiroshi having 3.

"OH MIYAKO, HIRO(shortened nickname for Boomer) KANGEI*!" Momoko yelled happily, being the only one who ignored the Miku rage that almost happened.

"Neh*, did we miss something?" Hiroshi sweat dropped at everyone's reactions. Why did everyone look scared?

"Nope!" Momoko giggled. She turned on the couch to make herself comfortable. Suddenly coming in behind them was Professor and the Mayor.

"Ehhhh Mayor?!" Kaoru yelled in surprise. Katsu looked up at her and then to the so called Mayor he never really sees. Miss Bellum was of course by his side.

"Nani Nani*?" Mayor said looking around at them all. Miss Bellum nudges him and he clears his throat. "I'm here to introduce you to the Physical Therapist that will be helping Butch." Everyone's eyes widened. Katsu looked up at Kaoru and she smiled a little.

"Bring him in then" Mitsu said crossing his arms and getting off the couch. The door opens and a strawberry blonde man walks in. He was really tall and slightly muscular, he had brown eyes and a goofy grin.

"Konnichiwa*!" The man said waving with a smile. Miku blinked at the man, having seen him on the street before. He was around 25. "My name is Suzuki Aoi, you can call me Aoi-san or Suzuki-san" He bows.

"Well, your patient is over there" Professor smiled pointing at Katsu who looked a bit peeved. "Why don't you introduce yourselves guys?"

"O-okay" Momoko said trying not to stare at the man. Mitsu frowned. "My name is Akatsutsumi Momoko"

"Gotokuji Miyako, nice to meet you Suzuki-san" Miyako cheered bowing for the man. Kaoru scoffed.

"Tachibana Miku, nice to meet you"

"Matsubara Kaoru, pleasure..." Kaoru said trying not to be mean. Katsu snickered at her and she grinned.

"Tanaka Usagi, I prefer Usa-chan!" Usa giggled happily. Aoi smiled at the girl with a gleam in his eyes that made the boys uneasy.

"Nice to meet you girls, and you guys are?" He questioned losing interest in the rest of them. Mitsu's eye twitched.

"I'm Minami Mitsu, those are my cousins..Hiroshi and Katsu." Mitsu said not bothering to be polite. Momoko cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Nice to meet you, please take care of my cousin Aoi-san" Hiroshi said cheerfully bowing.

"I'm Minami Seiji and that is my brother Haru...we are their cousins also" Seiji said narrowing his eyes at the man. Aoi nodded and paced towards Katsu.

"I see, well nice to meet you all. I look forward to working with you Katsu-kun" Aoi said smirking and holding a hand out to Katsu. He grinded his teeth together but smiled and shook his hand.

"Well I need to go find Ken, we are going back to the beach before a storm hits" Professor smiled. He pointed to a room. "That is your room Aoi-san" Aoi nodded with the smirk still there.

"NANI?!" The boys and Kaoru screamed. Professor sweat dropped. "I cleaned the library out yesterday to make it his room, that way it is easier for him to work with Katsu" With that he waved goofily and ran off leaving the teenagers confused.

"We must be going Mister Mayor, our schedule..." Miss Bellum warned. Mayor nodded and got back into his limo. With all the adults but Aoi gone it became awkward.

"Oi, can one of you please help me with my bags?" Aoi said grinning. He looked at Momoko. "How about you Momoko-san?" Mitsu glared at him for using honorifics, but Momoko blushed slightly. Why did the guy have to look like a model?

"I'm sure someone else can do it" Mitsu smirked and Aoi frowned. Seiji chuckled and grabbed Aoi's bags.

"This way Suzuki" Seiji grinned evilly with a dark aura surrounding him. Aoi sweat dropped and followed him into his room.

"What is with that guy?!" Kaoru growled. "He is SO weird!" Katsu nodded while staring at the closed door.

"Don't worry, Seiji is probably scaring the shit out of him" Usa smiled with closed eyes. Miyako placed a hand on her mouth, cute in Hiroshi's opinion.

"Neh...have you girls seen that man somewhere, desu?" Miyako said turning to her friends. The girls thought about it.

"He is a physical therapist, where in the world would you have seen him?" Haru asked with a raised eyebrow. Momoko shrugged. They all went back to what they were doing before, trying to get comfortable with a new stranger living with them. But why? Did Katsu need it that badly? Why was this guy living here for the summer?!

"We're back!" Seiji said opening the door. Aoi looked a bit freaked out and the boys snickered. He glanced at Katsu and smiled.

"Katsu-san, let's go outside for some stretching exercises" Aoi said already pushing his wheelchair. Kaoru panicked for some reason. She was ready to give Butch to the physical therapist but this guy obviously made everyone uneasy. Plus with the inner personalities coming out she was afraid.

'Thank goodness Butch's inner only comes out around me...' Kaoru thought putting a thumb on her lip.

"Nehhh, Kaoru don't you want to watch?" Usa asked looking straight at Kaoru. She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm going back to my own training..." Kaoru trailed off while leaving the room. Momoko and Miyako shared a look.

"Miyako let's go with her!" Momoko said grabbing her arm and running off, leaving Hiroshi and Mitsu blinking.

"Well Hiro, lets see who will win this time!" Seiji challenged with a smirk. Hiroshi glances at the video game and smiles.

"Your on!"

"I guess I'll go into town and buy the list of food.." Usa sighed placing an arm around her waist. Seiji and the other boys didn't hear her. Miku smiled at Usa.

"I'll go with you Usa-chan" Miku said smiling. Usa looks at Miku and her eyes soften. "Since the boys are far gone into the video game world." Miku's eyes changed to a sad one. Usa frowned and hooked arms with her.

"H-hey...guy can I go too?" Miyako asked coming around the corner. Miku and Usa raised an eyebrow.

"What about Kaoru and Momoko?" Usa asked smirking. Miyako giggled.

"Momoko-chan is bothering Kaoru-chan so I didn't want to be in the middle as usual..." Miyako trailed off but recovered and smiled.

"Alright! Ikou*!" Usa smiled happily hooking arms with the two girls. They walked out of the door and saw Aoi with Katsu. He was not in his wheelchair but sitting down on the porch chairs. The two looked up at the girls once they came out.

"Hello ladies, going out?" Aoi said grinning. Katsu shot him a look that was unreadable.

"H-Hai...we need to stock up on food..." Miyako said shyly. Aoi laughed.

"I see, just make sure to be careful in town, would want you girls to get taken" He smiled like he knew something. Miku frowned.

"I'm sure we'll manage" She spat out and dragged both girls away. In the distance she heard Aoi talking to Katsu about stretching methods to help his back muscles.

"That dude is too creepy" Miku commented shivering. Miyako cocked her head and Usa slightly nodded. Miyako remembered something, the look Miku gave about the boys and video games. Should she ask?

"Hey girls, your families..." Usa and Miku looked up at her at this. "Do they know you are here?" Miku and Usa shared a look.

"Yea...they know who we really are too..." Miku said smiling slightly. Miyako's mouth dropped open. "We told them...plus it wasn't hard for them to figure out."

"Really...? Can you tell me about it? About the day you became Puffs?" Miyako asked smiling. Usa laughed.

"Sure we can tell you while we wait for the city bus" She replied as they continued walking until they were almost at the road.

"It started like this for me..." Usa added looking at the sky.

**_*FLASHBACK* Usa is 12_**

_"..." Usa sat on a bench with an unemotional face. Why...? why...WHY! She wiped her tears and tried not to cry. The other kids in her middle school make fun of her. She thought that since she was with her foster Mom that things would be better._

_A year ago she had her Father arrested for attempted rape and abuse. She had put up with him since she was a was abusive and always angry at her, blaming her for her mother dying when giving birth to her. One day she decided to stand up for herself, but it resulted in violence. She knocked her father out eventually and went to the police._

_"Sugoi!" A young girl cried while staring at the frisbee she had in her hands. She giggled as she threw it at the other boy, who laughed and ran after it. Tears slid down Usa's shocked face as she watched the kids._

_'Thats right...my motto...Things could ALWAYS be worse' Usa thought starting to smile. Who cares what the other kids think? It shows how pathetic they are for picking on a foster child. 'But I wish I could make at least one friend' Usa wished closing her eyes._

_"WAHHH!" The two kids screamed as a random white light was approaching them. Usa gasped, thinking it was radiation or something and ran to the kid's aid. She grabbed the girl's hand and tried to pushed them. The light hits Usa and she screams._

_"JUMPING BUNNY!" Bunny paused in her pose. It was one foot over the other, her standing straight with one hand clenched and near her face and the other arm all the way up. She was winking with a cute smile._

_"N..Nani...?" Bunny exclaimed looking at herself. She twirled around and paused. The two kids stared at her in amazement. _

_"KYAA! YOUR A POWERPUFF!" The girl screamed hugging her and smiling. The other boy was laughing too. Bunny blinked and smiled slightly. She liked the color of her uniform and her name makes sense._

_"Cool your frisbee!" The boy said and Bunny lifted it up. She cocked an eyebrow until she noticed she was floating._

_"OH NO WAY! KYAA THAT IS SO COOL!" Bunny said going higher. She looked around. "I have to go tell my mom about this!" _

_With that she flew off in search of her Foster Mom, to tell her the very weird news._

**_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_**

"Usa-chan...your father...?" Miyako frowned. Usa smiled and waved it off.

"hehehe it was because of that day that I got my first friend, Miku-chan~!" Usa said in sing-song. Miku giggled.

"I'm sorry to hear about your childhood Usa-chan" Miyako sighed while shaking her head. Usa shrugged.

"I'm better now though!" She cheered. "Neh Miku-chan, tell her your story!"

"Yea, we still go time!" Miyako exclaimed while they were almost close to the bus parking bench. Miku sighed.

"Well here is my story..."

_***FLASHBACK AGAIN lol* Miku is also 12 at the time**_

_"I don't care...You really shouldn't be giving them money!" Miku's mom argued with her dad. Her dad sighed and closed the bedroom door. Miku sighed and turned around._

_"Hey Nee-chan!" Kazuki and Kazu said laughing at her. "We beat this new level!"_

_"Your always on the computer!" Miku groaned while face palming. "What are you two-"_

_"Sorry Miku, we need to go back or we won't complete" Kazu said grabbing a piece of bread. The twins ran off to the other side of the trailer where their room was. Miku's family was far from rich...they were poor. _

_'At least they have each other...if only I could make one friend...' Miku thought feeling ready to cry. Her father's side of the family is a disaster now that her Grandfather if dead. They are all fighting over who gets his car, house and money so they can use it all up on drugs._

_'Pff...my dad is the only good person out of them' Miku thought her Mother's side of the family is causing all hell of drama._

_Miku's Mom used to take care of her dad until they sent him to a Nursing Home. Now her Mom's rich cousins made it to where her Mom has limited rights to take him anywhere. SHE took care of him for 2 years but SHE can;t take him out?_

_"I hate my family sometimes..." Miku said aloud as she walked out the front door and down her dirt road. Miku takes out her MP3 and searches through the songs._

_"lalalalalala" Miku sing songed. She was a REALLY good singer, having been better than most girls her age. All she wants to do is become an Idol and sing for people._

_"OI! YOU THERE!" One girl yelled after Miku. Miku stopped and raised an eyebrow. She paused her music and put it away. She noticed a small stage being built. The girl there looked her age._

_"H-hai?" Miku asked shyly. The girl ran up to her. _

_"You were singing right? Can you check the microphone for me? I'll run the machine and you make sure the thing works, kay?" The girl said smiling. Miku nodded shyly and they went to the hardly built stage._

_"This is being built as a show and tell place" The girl said kneeling in front of the machine. Miku picked up the microphone. "Okay now, try doing something."  
_

_"So way back in the club get that body rocking from side to side...side side to side..." Miku sang confidently. One of her favorites 'DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again'_

_"Wow" The girl giggles. "It definitely works" Miku smiled until she noticed a white light blaring towards them._

_"EH?!" Miku yelled. The girl starts yelling for Miku to leave the stage. Miku runs but a cord wraps around her ankle and she falls down. Before she could get up the light hits her._

**_~You want to be an idol? So be it...~ _**

_"MUSICAL RHYTHM!" Miku blinked and paused. Her pose was her left leg bent back, left arm resting ladylike at her side, left eye winking, big cute smile, the other hand was poking her right cheek.  
_

_"E...Eh?" The girl said looking at her in surprise. "Y-Your and PUFF!" Miku blinked, having remembered seeing the purple girl Puff in the sky before._

_"Rhythm, huh?" Rhythm smiled looking at the thing her hand. It was a staff that looked like a microphone. It was as long as Bubbles staff. _

_But what was that voice she heard before becoming like this?_

**_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_ **

"Wow Miku-chan!" Miyako said with star eyes. Usa and Miku start giggling after hearing their stories.

"Yup...you got a feel for us now" Miku winked.

"I didn't know you had twins in your family, desu" Miyako said happily. Miku nodded and sighed. How where they doing anyways?

"We figured out that only 3 black lights came to our city" Usa said seriously. "2 white 3 black..."

"The bus is here!" Miku cried while they hurried and paid their tickets and boarded the bus.

* * *

"Are you sure that was them?" A hooded figure asked glaring at the bus. They jumped from buildings. They other guy laughed evilly.

"We thought we finished them but no, they came to this city..." The other guy said stared. "Tempest...what are we going to do? It looks like they have new allies."

"No threat" Tempest said grinning. The hooded figure took off his hood and stared at Tempest. "Bane?"

"Hai..." The hooded figure known as Bane said staring. "That was Bunny and Rhythm"

"Then let's go" Lexx, the only female villain said turning to Tempest. "We need to repay them for the years of kicking our butts into the ground."

"We will have our time...lets just wait for now" Tempest said to Bane and Lexx.

**(A/N: Remember when Usa-chan said there were only 3 black lights that hit in their hometown? These are the only villains from their home place)**

* * *

**Me: As I said...look before reading, I put Japanese words in because it is originally Japanese and because its fun! **

**Brick: Duhh...but what the hell? Why can't people leave us alone...**

**Blossom: Oh your transformation poses are so cute Bunny and Rhythm!**

**Me: Thanks! ;D**

**Bunny: Pffffff Bunnies are always cute C:**

**Blake: Amen...**

**Me: Okay any questions for us? Still taking them!**

**Boomer&Bubbles: READ AND REVIEW! BYE GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: HELLER! First day of SENIOR YEAR was so great, before I even reached the school my friend stepped on my jeans and I tripped T_T**

**RRBZ: BAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAH!**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Dont make me smack you guys! Its not nice to laugh at her misfortunes!  
**

**Bubbles: O.O Who is this?**

**BunniesGoRAWRRR: Just know me as 'that girl'  
**

**Buttercup:?**

**Me: LOL "That girl" thats funny XD**

**Bunny: Name stealer perhaps? MIKU-CHAN TELL US WHO THIS IS!**

**Blossom: *rolls eyes* Its a fan bakaru! One that reviews a lot...:D**

**Me: OH *IMPORTANT* I put up a new poll in my new profile...for votes on who I should base a new story on, BCxButch or BubblesXBoomer**

**Blast: SO VOTE YOU CRAZY READERS!...Trying the random thing...doesnt suite me..T_T"**

**Boomer: G-Guys...O.O**

**Blake: What is it now Boomer?**

**Boomer: I heard something in my closet just now...O_O'**

**DEVIlishAngel00: Maybe its Aoi T_T the dude has issues**

**Blast: pfff...*laughs***

**Me: OOHHHH BTW I am going to take dares for these lovely characters..;P**

**PPGZ&RRBZ: NANI?!**

**Brick: What if they make us do something dirty?!**

**Me: Oh well...so if you want to dare these guys, including Takaaki(Taka-chan), Sakumoto, Mitch, Professor, Ken, and of course the Creepy Aoi-san then send reviews my way;D**

**Bubbles: Miku-chan doesn't own any of us except Blast and 'Creepy Aoi-san' ^.^**

**Aoi: -.-'**

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V (Mitsu-kun) **

I sighed as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had a towel wrapped around me and I was still wet. My hair clung to my cheeks. So far I have been doing a good job at two things.

Keeping my inner tucked away and not turning invisible when I don't mean too.

"Mitsu-kun? Are you almost done?" Momoko's voice asked softly from outside the door. It was Momoko that suggested I take a hot shower to try to feel better. Last night I had a terrible dream...

One where everywhere I went I destroyed things...my brother's girlfriends and mine dead...everyone dying...talk about disturbing right? And why me? I have no idea but it pisses me off.

"Yea almost..." I replied back and it almost sounded like a whisper. I dressed in my red sports jacket, white tank and black sweat pants. I shook my head to get most of the water out and put my hat on. I creaked the door open.

"Are you okay?" Momoko asked peering with a raised eyebrow. 'I don't need to be worrying my Momoko-chan' I thought while blushing a bit.

"Yea, the shower did the trick" I said hugging her slim frame. "Arigato..." I saw Momoko blush and I smirked. At least I still got it.

"A-Ano Momoko-chan, Mitsu-kun...Aoi-san wants to speak to us all..." Miyako called out from their bedroom door. I blinked and looked at Momoko who shrugged. We walked to the door and opened it to see a nervous Miyako, who looked a bit sick or pale.

"Miyako? Are you feeling alright?" Momoko asked looking worried. Miyako looked at Momoko and gave a small smile.

"Y-yea nothing...is wrong at all" She said and I lifted an eyebrow. She turned away from us and we continued walking. When we got to the living room I seen everyone else. Seiji(Blake) and Usa were cuddled up on the couch with pout faces. Miku and Haru(Blast) were sitting on the coffee table. Kaoru was behind Katsu's wheelchair and they were laughing. Aoi was beside them and Hiroshi was by his side too.

"Ohayo reds!" Katsu laughed and I smiled. At least he is in good spirits.

"Ohayo!" We said and Aoi calmed us all down. It wasn't until then that I noticed Professor Utonium and Ken on the other love sofa.

"Alright guys, I just wanted to say that this week has been improving a lot" Aoi said smirking. There were some cheers and what not.

"Cause I'm awesome!" Katsu cried happily. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"You THINK your awesome.."

"Aww don't be mean Sekushi-chan!" (Means 'Sexy-chan')

"Sekushi-chan?!" Usa cried out laughing. Professor choked on his big gulp drink and I sweat dropped.

"Say when will he be able to get out of the chair?" Seiji asked narrowing his eyes at Aoi. He instantly paled a little at Seiji and We all sweat dropped. We STILL don't know what he did to Aoi.

"U-umm I estimate around 2 weeks from now" He replied putting a hand on his forehead with a nervous laugh.

"That is too long away" Katsu pouted.

"Aww quit complaining Katsu, it could be worse" Miku said giggling. Katsu shrugged and began grinning again.

Suddenly our watches/belts began blinking. Aoi stared at them.

"Um what is that?" He asked and we all jolted.

"Pagers, duh!" Usa commented with an eye roll. "So nosy" Aoi blinked in surprise. Professor stood up.

"ALRIGHT AOI-SAN, KATSU!" Professor yelled startling all of us. "LETS GO EXERCISE!" He winked at us and I sighed with a smile.

"Ikou.." I whispered and they nodded. We all went out and felt bad for Katsu who has to miss out.

"HYPER BLOSSOM"

"MUSICAL RHYTHM"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP"

"Rolling Bubbles..."

The boys and I transformed and we blinked at Bubbles.

"What was up with that Bubbles-chan?" Boomer asked and she looked away.

"Nothing" She smiled again and me and Buttercup exchanged nervous and worried looks. Did something happen between them? Boomer blinked in surprise and we took off.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V (This will be short...XD) **

"Good luck Lexx" Bane whispered while him and Tempest disappeared in the shadows. Lexx smirked as she continued destroy parts of buildings and the roadways.

'Come out wherever you are girls' Lexx thought while getting pumped for a fight.

*5 Minutes later*

Lexx frowned when the heroes where nowhere to be seen yet. She growled and punched a wall. A sharp cry caught her attention to a small boy below. She growled in satisfaction.

"Hello...pet" She whispers as she grabs the boy by his shirt and pulls him off the ground.

"PUT THE BOY DOWN!" A voice boomed from above. All of a sudden she sensed and attack coming a dodged a light green blast. She landed on top of a building a came face to face with the heroes. Rhythm, Bunny, Blake, and Blast were shocked.

"LEXX?!" Bunny yelled. "How did you FIND us?!" Rhythm looked at Blossom who gave a questioning look.

"Well thats a uninteresting story" Lexx rolled her eyes. Brick frowned at the girl and turned invisible. "You guys suck"

"Nani?!" Bunny and Buttercup yelled.

"Lets just attack!" Blake growled as he began to fly towards Lexx. Lexx grinned and threw the boy at the direction Brick was at. Brick turned uninvisible out of shock.

"How could you see me?!" He growled and Lexx dodged Blake's attack. She grabbed his ankle and threw him into Boomer above. The others wasted no time charging at Lexx.

"GRAVITATI-"

"GRAIVTATION DRIVE!" Lexx shouted punching BC so hard in the chest that it sent her fly a mile away.

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom and Bubbles yelled in shock. Bunny frowned.

"I was about to say...This is Lexx or otherwise known as **Mimic**...her power...being able to copy"

"3 years and your still just a copycat" Blast smirked while shaking his head. Lexx growled in anger.

"FIREBALL TORTURE!" Brick threw 7 fire balls at Lexx who side stepped each, one of them hitting Blast. "BLAST!"

"BLAST!" Blake and Rhythm yelled. Rhythm turned to Lexx in anger.

"SING-SONG TWIRL!" Rhythm cried spinning her staff and throwing it at Lexx who moved out of the way and flew up avoiding Boomer and Brick's hits.

"FIREBALL TORTURE!" Lexx yelled throwing fireballs at Boomer and Brick, who slammed into a concrete wall. Bubbles flew past them and got ready.

"SPIKED BUBBLES!" She yelled and Lexx turned around in surprise at the blue girls speed. Lexx gets hit by one and jumps to the roof again growling.

"Why you little...STRAY BULLET!" Lexx hissed while sending black slices of energy at Bubbles. Blossom deflected some with her yoyo and suddenly Boomer took on the rest.

"Boomer-kun..." Bubbles looked at him upset. He grins weakly at her. Buttercup comes flying and hits the spot Lexx used to be in before she jumped. Blake sent force attacks that she only jumped from force to force and blocked out Brick's flames.

"Remember this..? NEEDLING FORCES!" Lexx cried while sending purple needle looking stuff at Bunny and Rhythm. Their eyes widened and Blake put a force field around them.

"SPREADING LIGHT!" Boomer hit Lexx while she was distracted with the others. She hissed and suddenly appeared behind Boomer kicking him into Blossom. Brick gasped and went to their aid while Buttercup swung her hammer angrily at Lexx who dodged every time.

"This isn't working" Blast said sending more attacks only to be dodged.

"Then why don't we finish this?" Lexx grinned. She flew for Blast who froze. "STRAY BULLET!" Blake pushed Blast to the ground and the attack was heading for Bubbles who was distracted.

"BUBBLES PAY ATTENTION!" Buttercup yelled and then got kicked by Lexx into Bunny. Bubbles whirled around and jumped, the attack hitting her legs.

"ECK!" Bubbles shrieked grabbing her legs.

"BUBBLES!" Blossom and Boomer yelled worriedly. Lexx heard a whistle and glowered. When Bunny noticed her disappearing she tried to capture her but failed.

"Come on lets go" Blake said looking at Bubbles. Blast and Rhythm nodded.

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V (BUBBLES!) **

I flinched in pain. My legs felt on fire...but I'm too out of it to care. Blake, Blast, and Rhythm were the first ones there and Blake began to work on my legs.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup and Blossom flew over to me followed by Brick and Boomer. Boomer took my side and tried to touch me but my eyes widened and I stared at him.

"What?" He asked hurt that I didn't let him touch me.

"Blake what are you doing?" Buttercup asked curiously. Blake grinned.

"With m force field ability I should be able to help get the bullet out, then you take over" Blake said and Buttercup nodded.

"Bubbles you know better than to pause or space out during battle" Blossom scolded and Rhythm sighed.

"She is right, you could have been killed!"

"G-Gomeasai..." I said looking down and flinched again. Boomer stared at me with hurt in his eyes and confusion. Does he really not know...? He was the one that did it...

"What made you so distracted anyways?" Brick asked narrowing his eyes. "You haven't been the same this morning.."

What made me so distracted...? I can't tell them! They will think badly of it! I don't know what to do.

**(FLASH BACK TO LAST NIGHT)**

"Are you not worried about Aoi-san, Hiroshi-kun?" I asked him as we were setting our beds up to sleep. Hiroshi grins at me and shakes his head.

"No, why would I be?" He asked curiously. I smiled.

"No reason, I think the others are wary of him"

"Me too...but I want to be the one normal person that says he's normal too" Hiroshi grinned. "Be back" With that he goes into the bathroom.

"Hmm..." I started humming a favorite song while shifting through m bag. I found a silky blue tank with a red heart on the front with matching blue silky shorts. Before Hiroshi came back out I got dressed and began taking my hair down to put it in 3 rubber balls as usual.

I was just getting the last strand of hair down when I heard a crash in the bathroom. I turned quickly and found Hiroshi standing at the doorway, leaning against it with his eyes covered by shade. A sick feeling settled in my stomach for reasons unknown.

"H-Hiroshi-kun?" I asked walking a step towards him. He stands straight again and looks at me. I gasped. Those eyes...why does he _look _like Hiroshi but _feel_ like a stranger? He stares at me with lust and I blinked. "Are you feeling...um s-sick? I should go get yo-"

"Miyako..." He whispered as he was suddenly behind me. My eyes widened as he grabbed my waist and pulled me against his body. He turns me around so i face him and crashes his lips against mine.

"Hmirmosmi" I mumbled a little scared but his kiss muffled the words. To silence me he pressed in more and I was getting more scared by the minute. This isn't Hiroshi! He would never force himself to do anything to me! I pushed against his body.

"Dont" He mumbled against my lips and he clutched tighter making me squeal. As he starts to french kiss me I look around the room fro something to help me get him off. To my luck I seen a decorative vase on the end table on Hiroshi's bed.

'How do I get it?!' I panicked inwardly. He began pulling me with him to his bed, freaking me out, while leaving open mouthed kisses on my chin and neck. Once we got close enough I grabbed the vase and wacked him upside the head with it. His eyes did something weird and he passes out cold.

"..." I start catching my breath and tears rolled down my cheeks. What was...that? What am I going to do...?

* * *

**No ones P.O.V**

"Bubbles?"

She blinked and stared face to face with Blake who was helping Buttercup wrap up my left leg.

"O-oh...yea I was just wondering about Aoi-san..." She lied and Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Bubbles your a terrible liar, what really-"

"Never mind that, we need to get back" Buttercup said eager to be with her boyfriend again. She didn't trust that Aoi either..he was too weird and creepy.

"Fine" Brick sighed as the all flew off. Boomer was the only one that didn't. He stood there frozen. He knew that fear face she had given him when he tried to touch her.

That face she only made one other time...When he was going to 'kill' her. (A/N: In Love Comes Randomly...)

**Hey, what can I say? She is a good kisser.**

You...BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING TO MY BUBBLES! Boomer screamed in his head while clenching his eyes shut.

**Dude, your _me _and I'm _you..._So deal with it! **

"Your not staying in me forever" Boomer growled as he took off into teh sky. 'Looks like I have some explaining to do to both Bubbles and Brick/Buttercup/Butch...

* * *

**Me: And the inners have begun T_T**

**Blast: Disturbing O.O**

**Blossom: Is Brick next?**

**Me: Maybe...*sweatdrops***

**Brick: NANDASTE?!**

**Bubbles: *cries***

**Boomer: No Bubbles do not cry!**

**Blake: Oh yea...where is Bunny?**

**Me: She went to investigate Boomer's closet problem *sweat drops***

**Buttercup: That was 30 minutes ago... btw permission to kill Boomer because of his inner perv?**

**RRBZ&ME: NOOOO!**

**Buttercup: Fine...:I**

**Bubbles: *wipes tears* H-have a good night everyone...don't forget to vote...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: *shivers* For my fans that haven't heard the news my laptop's charger is broken...so updates might be awhile..**

**Miyako: Thats so sad Miku-chan! :(  
**

**Boomer: *sulking in a corner*...**

**Momoko: Is he still distraught about the last chapter?**

**Miyako: :( Hai...**

**Me: TIME FOR THE DARES! (DON'T WANT TO READ? SKIP AHEAD! C:) **

**Me: First from the famous BunniesGoRAWRRR :I dare Miyako-Chan to give me a hug, Butch must hold a creepy doll and walk around a mall or store with it in a pink dress..you also got to talk to it, and Aoi must tell us why he is creepy.  
**

**Miyako: YAY! *hugs Akari-chan* I love bunnies...^.^**

**Butch: SERIOUSLY?! *goes to get changed***

**Blast: Lol while he does that Aoi tell us!**

**Aoi: Do I have too...?**

**Me: Akari-chan has spokennn! Tell us! T_T**

**Brick: Say Miku-chan wouldn't you already know?**

**Me: Nope *RRBZ and PPGZ falls anime-style***

**Aoi: I still like teenage girls...they are fascinating to me.T_T**

**PPGZ: SERIOUSLY?! O_e**

**Butch: *Comes out in pink dress strapless dress and a creepy bunny doll* I hate the world *goes to a mall* I think I am lost Chi, where should I go? You know this dress fits me perfectly**

**On-goer: WTF**

**Butch: *glares* So Chi, want some fries or a burger? OKAY THIS IS STUPID *goes back into changing room***

**Buttercup: *laughing butt off***

**Me: Last dare is from gilly boy: I dare to have Aoi make the RRBZ watch a video of someone giving birth.**

**Bubbles&Blossom: O.O *shivers***

**RRBZ: NANI?! HAVEN'T WE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?!**

**Aoi: *smirks and pushes the RRBZ in another room***

**Momoko: Are they g-going to be okay? *sweat drop***

**Kaoru: How bad can it be?**

***6 minutes later***

**RRBZ: *very pale skin, eyes twitching, and soul trying to get out***

**Me: BLAST-KUN! O.O**

**Bunny: SERIOUSLY! O.O AOI YOU REALLY ARE CREEPY! BLAKE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!**

**Aoi: I'm not.**

**Me: O-Okay...I own nothing except me, Blast, and Creepy Aoi-san**

**Aoi: HEY!**

* * *

_**~"If you want to know where your heart is, look where your mind goes when it wanders.."~ Boomer about Miyako :D:D**_

**Boomer/Hiroshi's P.O.V **

"WHAT?!" Mitsu yelled at me. I flinched but nodded slowly. "You mean your inner released itself?!"

"Oh great! YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY BEST FRIEND!" Kaoru yelled at me and I flinched again.

"Yeah..." I said looking down depressed. Mitsu paused.

"Okay we need to get these things out of us!" Katsu commented looking at me. "Boomer's inner could have seriously taken advantage of her!"

"Hai...looks like we need to tell her" Mitsu said looking at Kaoru, who nodded.

"I'll go do it..." She said taking her leave of Brick's and Momoko's bedroom. **Your stupid to think your getting rid of me that easily! **

Oh just shut the HELL up already!

"This bad, very bad" Mitsu says pacing the room. "Looks like we are going to need a serum"

"Serum?" I asked cocking my head. He nodded looking very annoyed with this whole thing.

"Something to get this part of our DNA out of us" He explained. "If I can find a way to make something like that..."

"Well your the genius of us" Katsu muttered. "Could it be HIM's black particles?" Mitsu paused again and stared at Katsu with wide eyes. So did I. I mean why destroyed him, why would his particles be inside us?

"Katsu your a genius!" Mitsu says suddenly getting a laptop from a bag under his bed. I sweat dropped. "When we were possessed by the need to kill HIM, we had awakened something inside of us. We had been in control up until we killed HIM, thus his particles were latched unto us."

"I see!" Katsu said moving his wheel-chair closer to Mitsu. I don't see... "So we just need to get the rainbow ray thingy that the Professor has back in Townsville lab!"

"Hai, and with altercations I can make it work for us!" Mitsu says happily. I blinked back my confusion.

"But what about the girls?" I asked making them look at me. "We can't drag them into another chase, this was supposed to be our vacation!"

"Seijii and Haru can protect them...and Kaoru and Miyako will just have to keep their trap shut" Mitsu said looking at Katsu.

"I really don't know about this bros...but okay" I said looking down again. "Katsu-nii can't come with us though."

"I don't have physical therapy everyday you know" Katsu grumbled. I sighed.

"Yes you do, its why he is living with us!" I reminded him. Katsu groaned and put his head on one hand. Suddenly there was some shouting and the two girls burst through the door. Miyako stares at me and I blush. Please don't be angry, please don't be angry...

"I'm so angry!" Miyako shouts surprising everyone in the room. My eyes widened. She turned to me. "Did you not think you can trust me?! I thought something was seriously wrong with you! That you might be a rapist or something!" I sweat dropped and we all tried to calm her down. Kaoru, however, was enjoying seeing her best friend angry for once.

"E-eh?!"

"SO, boyfriend, what is this inner guy problem?!" Miyako stomped over to me and shoved her cute finger in my chest. I blinked at my brothers who were staring with wide eyes.

"U-Uh...well...the inner guys..might have something t-to do with H-HIM" I stuttered while feeling like her glare could kill me. She paused in surprise. "His black particles?"

"H-Honto?" Miyako asked turning to Mitsu. I sighed in relief. She turned sideways and stared at me. I froze up again.

"Hai...we are working on the problem...just be weary" Mitsu said sweat dropping that Miyako might do something to him if she didn't like the answer. Just then Momoko knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hey guys...Professor wants to see you Mitsu-kun, and Katsu...Aoi-san is looking for you" She said with a smile. Mitsu kissed the top of her head, looked back at us, and walked out the door with Momoko behind him. Kaoru sighs and rolls Katsu out of the door, who was protesting the entire time.

"Miyako..." I said about to touch her when she moves out of the way. She turns to me with a sad face that tugged at my heart. She slowly walks away towards the door and I tried to walk after her.

"I thought you could trust me..." She whispered. "But since you don't trust me, I don't trust you"

My eyes widened significantly as she slowly walked out of the door. MY heart started beating fast and I fell to the floor. S-She...doesn't trust me? No...not anymore, right? That guy's fault right?

**You keep calling me 'that' guy, but I'm really you...the side that actually wants to be a pervert! **

SHUT UP! I could never be that way! The sooner your out the better, you piece of crap!

I sat in silence trying to tune out the other guy's voice in my head. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? The problem is...I don't know how to make Miyako feel better, or how to make it up to her.

"I'm going to hate this..." I muttered as I reached to grab my cell phone and did the last thing I thought I would never do.

Call for Takaaki's advice.

* * *

**Miyako's P.O.V **

I walked out of the door slowly and pushed past the living room. I hit a hard body and fell down. The tears kept flowing down my cheeks but I couldn't help it. A sob shook in my throat until I heard the person's voice.

"Hey Miss Miyako are you alright?"

I looked up and his eyes widened at my tear struck face. He helps me up and smiles.

"H-Hai" I smiled. "I don't s-stay down for long, so I will be o-okay..."

"That's good to hear, mind I ask why you are crying?" He asked wiping a tear off my cheek, surprising me. "Pretty girls shouldn't cry you know."

"E-Eh?" I backed up a step and shook my head. I smiled again. "N-Nothing, just a sad movie. Yes and very sad sad movie!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? So it wasn't Hiroshi's fault then?" He accused and the name brought on more tears. My body felt like ti was shaking and I knew I couldn't worry the others. I pushed past him and ran.

"GOMENASAI!" I yelled behind me and kept running. I heard him calling for me but I didn't stop. I slid down a tree and sighed, putting my head in my hands and crying it out. He scared me...Boomer really scared me...

I learned he has a different personality because of HIM's black particles, and his different 'inner' guy person...is a pervert... I just...I just can't believe it... What am I going to do? He even left it out...decided not to tell me! How mean of him! I could handle it, I mean I've handled worse! But he didn't trust me enough...

What'll I do? What...can I do?! Why am I so useless...

"MIYAKO!"

I looked up and behind me. Hiroshi was running after me with Seijii be his side. I quickly wiped my tears and tried to smile.

"Are you okay?!" Seijii asks me while Hiroshi scanned me. They both sighed and I tilted my head.

"Umm..?"

"We seen you bump into that nasty pervert Aoi" Seijii explained with a tired laugh.

"EH?! Pervert?! Nasty?!" I said in shock. Hiroshi and Seijii laughed.

"Yeah..remember when I went into his room? There were porn magazines and other teen girl magazines...the dude is creepy" Sejii explained. I felt my face flush.

"Ah...ahh...ahhhh!?" I breathed and Hiroshi hugged me. I blinked.

"Sorry" He whispered in my ear. "I love you and didn't want you to worry about someone like me" My eyes softened.

"Someone like you, eh?" I giggled hugging him back. "Your my boyfriend...of course I worry...and I love you too"

"WELL!" Seiji said awkwardly as he stood up. We blushed and stood up too. "I'm going to find Usa, wanna help me?"

"Sure!" Me and Hiroshi said smiling happily. We walked in the beach house and found Miku and Usa dancing with Haru singing. Momoko, Kaoru, and Katsu were on the couch with Mitsu laughing their butts off.

"-And I don't know what road were on or where we've been...from staring at you girl" Haru sang swishing his hair back an forth ,swinging Miku around by her waist, and Usa did the head bang. I laughed, holding onto Hiroshi's arm.

"all I know is i don't want this night to end...~" Seijii finished dramatically while catching Usa's waist. Everyone laughed. Mitsu's eyes seemed to sparkle at Hiroshi and me, the message was clear: 'We should do karaoke to lift the weird spirits'

"Who sings next?!" Hiroshi cried throwing his hands up. Momoko laughed.

"YOU, Hiroshi! Sing something for us!" She laughed. Hiroshi paused and tilted his head.

"I don't know a song yet" He pouted. "Make someone else go first!" Mitsu laughed and stood up.

"I'll go first, then Seijii over there" He replied while winking at Hiroshi.

"Hold that thought boys" Professor said pushing his glasses up. He pointed to the door. "Someone's here."

"Really?" Kaoru asked looking behind me. I turned and opened the door to have it slammed in my face and trapping me to the wall.

"AH?!" Everyone gasped while staring at me.

"Mitch?" Kaoru asked with wide eyes. Hiroshi helped me with a sweat drop.

"Are you okay Miyako-chan?"

"H-Hai" I said with a smile. "That was nothing...really..." Momoko sweat dropped too.

"What are you doing here?" Katsu asked Mitch, who seemed to be panting a little. Aoi suddenly came in the room and I ducked behind Hiroshi, who smiled.

"Oh, I see you got my message Mitch." Aoi said smiling happily. Everyone blinked and looked at each other.

"What did you call me here for Aoi?" Mitch asked yawning like nothing about this was weird.

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME?!" Katsu yelled impatiently while Kaoru smacked him upside the head.

"I called you here because I'm out of the latest issue and you need to buy me some more" Aoi said stretching. Mitch fell to the floor and I sweat dropped.

"Fine...I give up..have it your way Aoi" Mitch seethed.

"A-Ah?! So that's how it is?!" I gasped and everyone stared at me.

"What are you talking about?" Mitch asked raising a eyebrow at me. I fiddled with my thumbs.

"N-Nothing..."

"What do you mean by latest issue?" Mitsu and Katsu asked simultaneously. Mitch sighed while Haru face palmed. Aoi chuckled while shaking his head. Seijii whispered something in their ears and they gasped.

"AH?! SO IT IS LIKE THAT?!" They blushed.

"How dare you?! In this house?!" Professor blushed. Momoko's eyes widened and Kaoru tilted her head.

"I'm an adult so.." Aoi said creepily. I don't think I'll survive...

"Umm...so how old are you, creeper?" Usa asked bored and everyone except Seijii and Miku fell down. Aoi frowned.

"Its normal, an I'm 26"

"Its creepy" Usa commented while narrowing her eyes. "Lets just get one thing straight creeper, all the girls here are obviously taken!" Aoi blinked in surprise/confusion.

"Yeah...for now" He said with a gleaming smirk.

**REACTIONS:**

**Me,Momoko, Miku: O_O**

**Usa&Kaoru: O.o?!**

**Hiroshi&Haru: O.O?!**

**Katsu: -.-!**

**Mitsu&Mitch: WTF?**

**Professor: O_O **

"What the hell does that mean?" The RRBZ asked with terrible glares and auras. Aoi-san sweat dropped and shrunk.

"Joke...it was a joke" He said nervously. Mitch shook his head and turned to Kaoru.

"See ya later"

"Yeah bye Mitch..." Kaoru said still shocked at Aoi-san. Miku calmed them down.

"Oh, but I'm glad your not crying anymore" Aoi-san commented looking at me and I ducked my head.

"Crying?" Momoko and Miku asked looking at me. I smiled.

"Its nothing anymore, nothing at all!" I waved my hands frantically. Hiroshi sighed and grabbed me, pulling me closer to him. Momoko raised an eyebrow at Mitsu who shrugged.

"Hey, me and Hiroshi need to run some errands" Mitsu said with a smile. I looked at Kaoru who nodded at me. I looked at Hiroshi and he smiled.

"What?" Momoko asked suspiciously. Aoi raised an eyebrow but left the room.

"Yeah with me" Professor said motioning them over.

"What errands?" Usa asked curiously.

"Just science stuff I need help with." He answered and Momoko narrowed her eyes. Mitsu panicked.

"Okay.." She said looking at Miku, who shared her look of confusion and suspicion. Hiroshi kissed the top of my head and they left.

'What a night' I thought while yawning. 'Hopefully they find some answers before something bad happens'

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Too late...T_T

* * *

**Me: hehehe there you go**

**RRBZ: *still shivering***

**Bubbles: U-Ummm this makes me nervous ^.^'**

**Bunny: WTF is up with Aoi-san?!**

**Blake: Can I kill him?**

**Blossom: We don't kill people! GOD! T_T**

**Blake: No you don't kill people C: I do...whenever I want**

**...O.O**

**Me: Anyways...still currently taking questions and DARES...soo please review ^.^ **


End file.
